Bubbles's Betsie
by canzie
Summary: Boomer gets dressed up as a girl to get the girls' weakness. But the more he understands about girls, the harder it is for him to want destroy them; especially Bubbles who he finds out along the way he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

**_Ok, I know I'm putting a little too much on plate by putting a new story out there, barely updating my others, but, it's a test run. I only want to see how many reviews I get to see how fast I update this thing. Let's do this thing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PPgs, RRbs, or others._**

* * *

Butch sulked on the couch rubbing his cheek, still feeling sore from his beat down. They were all feeling sore. Their last plan to defeat the powerpuff girls did not go to well. They pretended to like the girls, and asked them out and stuff. But apparently they don't like it when thier past enemy, who they are dating, ask for all the waknesses they have that they can name on thier second date. (Isn't that the time where the guy kisses the girl? Or askes to go steady or something? Jerks)

Butch felt the place where his toothe was knocked out, and already felt the stubb of the tooth coming out, thanks to his fast healing process due to chemical X. Boomer came out the kitchen drinking a vinilla milkshake. It was help to pain he felt on the inside of his mouth. The only thing bubbles really did was slap the stuffings out of him, kick him in the leg, (thank goodness she didn't kick higher) and ran away crying. He let out a cold sigh after swallowing his white, cold, sweetness, and could almost see his breath.

Brick came bursting in with a chick flick in his hands.

"Aw, dude, We already got busted up by a bunch of girls, don't tell me your going sissy on us!" Butch said.

"No, no, no! I was studying another way of how to beat the girls and while I was watching this, there was a message in the middle. 'Boyfriends comes and goes, but girlfriends are forever.' And after that message that seemed to be the climax, the girls in this stupid film seemed to be telling each other secrets left and right, and the end was absolutly HORRIBLE! There wasn't even any secret spilling. The only thing that happened was 'I learned having friends you can tell secrets to is better than keeping them locked up inside and BLAH BLAH BLAH!' He said in a mock voice.

"And your point is...?" Butch asked.

"If we could get one of us, Boomer, to dress as a girl, Boomer, and get them to trust, quote unquote, her, Boomer, Then we could get their weakness, Boomer, without any suspicion! Whatdoya say Booms!" Brick said.

"I say I dont want to do it." Boomer huffed.

"Well, to bad I'm commanding you to." Brick said serious now.

"Hurumph!" He huffed again.

"Well, I even got the liberty of getting your dress size and wig!" He said, a little less serious. "Now, when you've become friends with all of them, and I mean ALL of them, even stubborn Blossom, then you can say that cheesy lines about girlfriends and boyfriends."

"And if they figure out it is me?" Boomer asked.

"Then I had nothing to do with it and your on your own." He said with a smirk. Boomer stared at him, then blinked before saying "Is it still to late to back out?" "Yes." "Dammit..."

**20 monutes later**

Brick was started to get extremely frustrated when Boomer still wouldn't come out the bathroom.

"Are you done _yet!" _Brick yelled aggitated while banging on the door.

"noo..." Boomer said in a small voice behind the bathroom door. Brick let a small growl escape from the back of his throat before he kicked the door down. But instead of finding his little brother, he found a blond girl with tinted pink cheeks, a dark blue shoulder dress with white stockings on and blue sandles. Brick looked around a little while the girls cheeks flushed.

"Where's Boomer?" He said flatly. "Did you see him go before you came in?" She was about to say something when butch stuck his head in.

"Hey sexy." He winked at her. She twisted her face into a scowl, before letting out in a deep voice, "IT'S ME YOU IDIOTS!" They both gasped before butch started gagging.

"Oh my gawd...I hit on you!" Butch said.

"Well, I didn't like my point view either!" Boomer retorted.

"Brick, I think you over did it, _I _hit on him!" Butch said.

"Nope, that means he's that less identifying." Brick smirked. " I knew you were the right person for this." Then he turned to boomer who was looking away with a huff on his face which, Brick had to admit with the form he was in, looked absolutely adorable. He lightly smiled before wiping it off and said, "Ok, let's get started on that make-up Boom Boom."

"what? There was no make up in this contract!" Boomer complained.

"What? what contract." Brick asked.

"T-the one that I...Signed when, when you... Were all like, Hey...sign this." Boomer stuttered.

"Come on Bro. Butch you can be the judge." Brick said locking Boomer under his arm.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, noo." Butch said. "Not after what just happened, I'm not going to say If my brother looks...Hot or not." He said slightly gagging.

"Come on."

**40 min later**

Inside the room where Brick was doing Boomer's make-up, Butch could hear yelling inside.

"HOLD YOU FREAKN' HEAD STILL BOOMER!"

"NO,NO!"

"I AM TELLING YOU TO-"

"BRICK GET THAT PENCIL OUT OF MY FAAAACE!"

"IT"S FOR YOUR EYES!"

"AHH! YOU POKED MY EYE!"

"YOU WOULDN'T... STOP... MOVING!" Then there was crashing inside. then brick stumbled out, his clothes covered in a little make-up himself.

"Dadadadah, now presenting boomer, I mean Betsie." Brick said deadpan. after a while when Boomer wouldn't coome out again, Brick barked out, "BOOMER! Out now!" "Uuughh..." He groaned before walking out. Butch couldn't believe this was his little brother. The one that played pranks like he drank water, who lived up to the title 'dumb blomd', and who wakes up early just to eat the food before them was standing in front of him.

His blond hair (wig) was slightly curled at the end, his eyes had eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow which complemented his dark ones. pink small lips (which was surprising cause he normally had huge smiling ones) and his cheeks were just as tinted pink as in the bathroom (which made him wonder was his cheeks always that shade of pink? Were his cheeks even pink?) He had no idea what brick put in there but he had a great breast size, not to slimming figure because of his (smaller than brick's and his own) Abs, but still looked good. He couldn't really coment on anything eles cause of stalking, shoes and dress.

Butch couldn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. But with the expecting look of brick and flushed afce of boomer he had to say something.

"Good job Brick." Butch said.

"thanks. Now let's see how this goes." He said getting ready to hack into the school system to get him enrolled.

* * *

_**Ok guys, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I took my time on it so there would be as less spelling mistakes as possible. And if you skipped any paragrapghs I advice you to go back and read it so you won't be confused later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

****

tired...

Disclaimer: I do not own, PPG.

* * *

- that night-

" Boom Booms, I made you something." Brick said to Boomer giving him a small chip.

"what's this for." Boomer said taking it. He observed it from the upside down position on the couch.

"For your voice. I know your horrible at making girl impressions, just end up sounding like a dying rat. Stick it on your forearm." Brick said. He put it on and it practically melted into his skin.

"Ah!" He shrieked. It sounded like a girl's voice. "What the heck? Why do I sound like a chipmunk?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, your voice isn't that high." Brick said. He pinched his arm and the thing fell off.

"Ow!" Boomer said normally again.

"Yup, so that's what your going to use for next week when you go to the girls' school." Brick said walking into the kitchen. "Which will give us pleanty of time to shop for enought clothes that can mix and match for 2 months."

"What? We have to go shopping to? Why do we have to act like girl too?" He asked.

"Cause when you get close enough to Bubbles, you'll be forced to go shopping, might as well act like you know _something_!" Brick said. Butch came down with Boomer's phone, but he got a closer look at it and realized it didn't look the same.

"What did you do to my phone?" He exclaimed. It had blue sparkle gems and a pink bow on the back. The numbers were glittered inside and, so butch told him, had a girly-er ring tone.

"I made it like a girl's. Now no one will be the wiser." Butch said.

"Good job!" Brick said.

"No! bad job! Can't girls have normal phones?" Boomer asked.

"Not with your ring-tone. Your ring tone had so many cusses, I thought it was called the "Beep" song. Then I heard the word "The" and "Every." Butch said. Boomer sinked into the couch.

"Kill me now..." He mumbled.

-Next week...-

Boomer picked his wedgie from under his skirt as he got off butch's motorcycle. Butch was wearing the dark tinted helment so they wouldn't know it was him.

"Don't do that! Frick, boomer! _Act _like a girl. Do the training we taught you." He said. Boomer's face tinted red as he said," But I'm so girly when I do the training..." Butch hit him on the back of the head.

"No dip, sherlock!" Butch said. "Now go!" Boomer, still flushed, started walking with a _little _sway in his step. But it was still too much sway for a guy. It was funnier when Brick was showing him what to do. Butch started cracking up at boomer. Boomer turned around and threw his extra pencil at him. His "hair" was in a pony tail, tied with a blue srunchie. Two blue clips in the front holding his, normally to two different sides of his head, bangs to one side. He had a dark blue polo and a mini jean skirt with blue tights under that reached his knees. And to meet up with his tights were boots. His face had the same make-up it had the first time.

(I'm going to start referring boomer as bestie and as her)

She turned around still defied as she stalked away at the still laughing butch.

"See ya at three, BABE! AHAHAHA!" Butch cracked up. Betsie walked away from him fast, her head down. Then she bumped into someone. Her things that was in her hands went flying into the air.

"Sorry!" She heard a guy's voice apologize. Betsie looked up and met with two hazel eyes. She stumbled onto her butt as she backed up. He was way to close. She watched as the guy picked up her stuff. She looked around them and saw everyone was looking at them. When he was done,she grabbed the things from him and rushed off.

"W-wait!" She heard him yell after her, but that was way too much attention for the first day. She sighed after she was outta sight. She looked around and only saw a whole bunch of kids talking.

'_where the crap is the office!' _she thought. She looked around helplessly before wandering around. After a couple of minutes, she came to the conclusion that she'll never find the office or the girls. She sighed when two hands slipped from infront and behind her, trapping her inbetween the lockers. She gasped as she looked up at the trapper. It was a guy with brown hair, black eyes and a shirt that said 'Mitch Rocks!'

"Hey babe." He said. His breath smelled like he forgot to brush his teeth.

"Uh...hi..." Betsie said ready to attack this guy if he made any more advances. Then he remembered another part of his training

_If anyone tries to flirt with you *whispers to butch* no matter how ugly you are *talks aloud again* Use it to your advantage. Espesially if your lost._

Ugh.

"Um." She said a little nervous but none the less putting a finger on his chest. Mitch looked interested. "I need a little help...finding the office." She said with a little more flirt in the last part of the sentence.

"ooooh, you mean the closet." Mitch said.

"NO!" She exclaimed. "I meant what i said and I said what i meant." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm.

"Fine, but then can I get some sugar?" He asked, his voice laced with lust.

"Uh...sure." She said. He lead her to the office and was about to lead her inside when Betsie said,"Wait! I'm not totally helpless. You wait out here." He shrugged and sat at thw "waiting" chairs. she went inside.

-After she got the scheduale and stuff-

"Can I jump thru your window?" She asked.

"Uh what?" The principal asked.

"Out your window! Do I have to spell it for you?" Betsie asked.

"Uh, sure?" He said.

"Thanks." He watched as she moved to the window, open it and lift her leg up before she put it down.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME PERVERT!" She screamed at him.

"What? I could write you up for such-"

"You were going to look up my skirt while I climbed out the window!" She screamed. His face flushed.

"I...I was not!" He protested rather patheticly.

"Whatever! Just look away! Jeez, this school mis FULL of perverts!" She said as she resumed climbing out the window. She tripped while climbing out and fell on someone.

"oooowww..." She groaned. But Betsie's voice was harmonized with another. She looked down and saw a blond headed someone.

Bubbles!

* * *

**that's all I can write for now! Sorry I took so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OEMBAGEEZUS! I'm soo sorry you guys! I have tooken forever to my loving audience... I suck. But on a different note, my writting style probably changed, so it might not be as funny... or funnier... who knows. But im STILL REALLY sorry.**

**(to tell you the truth, I've been working on a secreat new stroy to be uploaded MUCH later.) I'll try to update alot more. Like 1 chapter every 3 days. If i take more than a week, you can throw things at me... but I'll still dodge. What? Never said I'd take them on, you can _try _to hit me. :)**

* * *

"Bubbles?" Betsie gasped. Well, she found her.

"I'm sorry" Bubbles said, then smiled. "Do you know me?" She asked sweetly. Betsie blushed. 'Well, first I have to get off her!' She thought. Betsie scrambled off.

"Er-rm... I just heard your name around, eh, and you looked bubbly... so uh... Bubbles?" Betsie stammered.

"Oh..." She said, her gaze wandering around as if to say something. Then she smiled wider and sweeter. "Well, you know my name but I don't know yours! And yours is?"

"Uh, Bo- erm- Betsie." She stumbled out.

"Oh! So, Betsie, you were coming out of the principals office after getting your scheduale? Lemme see!" Bubbles suggested. Betsie handed it over, and Bubbles scanned it over with her bright blue eyes. While she was scanning, she started to say "Y'know I go through the window all the time! But... it helps that I have powers, so i don't suggest it for anyone else."

Then she added a little giggle for measure as she continued scanning. Betsie felt like she couldn't really say anything. She kicked a couple rocks at her feet trying to firgure out why Bubbles was taking so long.

Finally she looked up. "We have the same first period!" Betsie put on a "what the frick?" look. Wasn't that the FIRST thing she could've possibly seen? Why was she pointing it out now?

"Come on!" Bubbles said dragging Betsie along. "Y'know, we should make up a theme song for our High school adventures!"

"What?" Betsie asked. How gulliable and naiive was _she_? Then Bubbles started humming a tune to try and get the music before the words of their theme song.

"oh my gawd... where am I?" Betsie moaned to herself miserably.

"Lalala, Betsie and Bubbles! Lalala! On they're way to college! lalala! Through HIGH SCHOOL!" Bubbles sang the little kindergarten type song.

"Uh, yea thanks, um Bubbles, didn't we already pass this building?" Betsie asked, a little annoyed.

"Huh? Oh... look at that... Sometimes when I try to sing songs, I get lost cause I don't look where I'm going." then she giggled, and hummed "their theme song."

'Oh GAWD! Where's Blossom? I need some SERIOUSNESS right now!' Betsie thought, as she tried to pry her hand from Bubbles, without letting her know of her own strength. Though she was ready to blow the whole mission right now, if it meant getting away from Bubbles. Betsie liked it better when Bubbles was trying to KILL her!

Bubbles let go rather easily, as if _she _didn't have any powers. Like she was a normal school girl. Please.

"Can we please go to class, please? It is my first day, and first impressions are everything! wouldn't want to be late!" Betsie begged.

"Oh, ok!" Bubbles said. She looked up at the building they were standing in front.

"here we are! Let's get inside." She said innocently. Betsie's jaw went slck out of surprise.

"Oh, whatever..." She mummbled and followed Bubbles inside. When she saw Bubbles slip inside the classroom they were suppose to be in, the late bell rang. When she was right at the door. 'Wow.' she thought.

"come _in_" The teacher said irated. "I would've thought you would be early, since you are the new student." Betsie sighed and came in.

"Now please introduce yourself."she said not looking up from the computer.

"I know her!" Bubbles exclaimed out excitedly. Then waved her hand around frantically. "HIIII!"

"Er... hi." Betsie said, embarrassed. "Uh. I'm Betsie." She said softly.

"You don't have a last name?" The teacher asked.

"Erm... no." Betsie said nervously.

"of course..." she muttered, typing on the computer. "Sit."

Betsie started down isle of seats when Bubbles waved her to the empty next to her. Betsie sighed. She had to, to earn Bubbles' trust. She sat next to her. The whole time. Bubbles tried to pass notes, whisper to her, and got her into trouble at least 3 times.

"Betsie! Bubbles! Stop talking!" The teacher yelled out for the 4th time. Maybe it was the 5th?

"Sorry!" Bubbles said cheerily for the 4th or 5th time. She leaned slightly tward Betsie. "Wow, what a sour puss." She whispered

"Bubbles! I haven't even continued teaching! You're whispering right in front of me!" The teacher said appalled.

"Sorry!" Bubbles said in the same, untruthful tone. Betsie groaned. Then the bell rang. "YES!" Betsie exclaimed, and ran out, almost using her super speed. She reached her locker, and let out a sigh of relif.

"Hey." She heard a male voice say behind her. She turned around to a group of three boys wearing beanies, striped sweaters, shorts or jeans and colorful sneakers, painted or designed that way.

"We saw you having a hard time hanging with Bubbles in first." The shortest one said.

"Er... yea..." She mumbled.

"I'm Jason!" Said the one in the middle.

"I'm Tyler" Said the shortest one.

"I'm Adam." Said the one who probably said "hey" to her at first.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Betsie." Said Tyler. "We know, we're in first period with you!" Tyler was brown headed with blond high lights, with big hazal eyes, and a very boyish face. He was also the one wearing the green beanie that matched his striped purple and green sweater. Jason was probably tallest and had curly red hair. He had a sleevless jean jacket over his blue and yellow striped shirt. Adam had blond hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a red and black shirt, and he had shorts on, revealing knee socks that matched his shirt.

"Oh, well, hiya." Betsie said, finding nothing else to say.

"Well, we were just about to go play a prank and-" Jason startedto say

"A _prank?" _Betsie asked, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Yea! We were just saying you look like a girl who'd enjoy a good one!" Tyler said, excidedly at her excitment.

"Oh YEA! Who we doin'?" Betsie asked, ready to start bouncing up and down, the Boomer side of her coming out more than Betsie.

"We don't know! We're just gonna set it up, see who sets it off." Adam said evilly. Then they all started snickering evilly. betsie smiled at their weirdness.

"What the heck ya doin'?" She asked, surpressing her own erge to giggle along with them.

"Oh, we just feel evil." Jason said, rubbing his hands together like he's an evil villan.

"Well, lets not stand around feeling up our evil side, let's goooo..." She purred evilly herself. They crept off, and once they found a door, they set up their trap. It was inside an empty classroom that was to be used this next period. They hid behind the teacher desk and laughed together evilly.

"Wow, betsie, this was a great plan!" Tyler said.

"Yeah! Where'd you think of it?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I do it on my brothers all the time." She said with an evil smirk.

"And they still fall into it?" Jason asked.

"Everytime." she laughed.

"3,2,1!" Adam counted down, then the bell rand. there was footsteps and the first person walked in. Two strings zipped past the persons pants, then it fell off, and at the same time, a pie slammed into the person face. It had whip cream only, out of short notice, supplied by the three jokesters.

The underwear revealed wasn't boxers, they were frilly green panties with a little bow right in the center.

"JJJJAAASSSSSOOOOOON!" A female voice rang out.

"AW crap! Worst person ever to pul a prank on!" Jason said, ducking further under the desk. the other two followed suit.

"W-wait! why? Who is it?" Betsie asked, looking over. The girl wiped the whip cream from her eyes so she cam see, to reveal bright, jade green eyes. That with her raven black hair, Betsie knew who it was.

"Buttercup?" She exclaimed.

* * *

** Wow! I feel accompplished! *dodges sink* ok, I see you're still mad, but remember my promise, to try and ypdate every three days or so, but less than a week! ^^ HOPE YOU HAD HAPPY READING! *runn away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... keeping my promoise... ^^;;**

**You guys still mad? *dodges paperballs* OK! not as mad, awesome, Keep reading! happy you all love this! :D**

* * *

Betsie found Buttercup.

She wished she didn't find her like this.

Jason grabbed Betsie by the arm and dragged her under the desk. "Oh, MY GOSH! we are so dead!" He freaked.

"What the chiz, why is she here early?" Tyler asked adam. He shrugged, lying on the inside of the desk, the most secrue of the four.

"OOOH! Jason! I'm goona kill you!" Buttercup roared, pulling her shorts back up. "The one day Bubbles force me to wear frill crap, you decided to moon me! You're such a stalker to know which day!"

"Buttercup please! It wasn't me!" he yelled over the desk. Tyler started pushing Betsie furthur under the desk, and adam began secruring her besides him, pulling her in furthur.

"then who was it, you little shrimp?" She yelled, rattling the front of the desk.

"Shrimp? I'm taller than you-" He argued.

"WHO!"

"It was B-"

"Me!" tyler said, jumping out from behind the desk. His faced looked pale.

"Aw, Tyler, you're getting better." Buttercup said, reaching over and ruffling his hair. He giggled, and jason came out with a "WTF?" face. Buttercup wiped some whip cream off her face and onto Tyler's.

"you're so cute, ya prank rookie." She coo'd.

"_He's_ off the hook? And if I did it?"

Her eyes glared with a light glow as she faced him "I'd _kill_ you for doing that to me, you creep." Jason slid back under the desk.

Adam got out from under the table. "Why you here so early?" He asked. She blushed slightly.

"I was gonna set a prank for you guys." She admitted. Betsie bumped her head on the desk underneath trying to get up.

"What was that? Is this another prank?" Buttercup asked.

"No, it's our new friend Betsie." Tyler said, helping her out.

"_You _pull _pranks?_" Betsie asked, rubbing her head.

"Uh, yeah. Never seen you around." She said, puzzeled.

"Oh, I'm a new student." She said.

"Oh, no wonder I haven't pulled a prank on you yet" She said with a smirk.

"And it's probably why I already pulled a prank on you." Betsie said with a proud smirk for her prank. Buttercup growled, then started laughing.

"Yeah, ok, it was a good one." She said, taking a towle out from her bag. She wiped her face clear of all whip cream. "As you heard, I'm Buttercup." Betsie smiled.

_I know._

Through out the whole class period, the 5 of them passed notes, made fun of the teacher and planned new pranks. At the end of class, they all climbed out the door (squishing past each other) and laughing thier butts off from the last remark about the teacher on the note.

"Oh, my groshess, Don't say that about a teacher!" Buttercup said, not being able to hold down her laughter.

"Uh-oh, here's goodie goodie side of her!" Jason laughed.

"Groshess?" Tyler squeaked out in the mist of laughter, which exploded another round. Betsie was doubling over in laughter, and had to hold onto Adam for support.

"M-M-My next class -hahaha- is across the schoo-ool! I have to-to go!" Betsie giggled out, finally.

"I'll take ya there." Adam said, holding out his arm, in mock gentleman style, still getting out a few chuckles.

"See ya!" Jason said, walking off with Buttercup, and they both started recaping what happned in the class, laughing while walking away. Tyler walked off in a differnt random direction.

"So which class?" Adam asked, slightly taking bigger steps than Betsie.

"Biology." She replied.

"Oh, for third period? You've got in there." He stated, slightly annoyed.

"Huh?" She asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh, You haven't seen him? He has the curliest, girliest brown hair, and Hazel eyes. He's on the football team and has a pretty hot girlfriend. If I say so myself..." He said, looking off in the distance.

She giggled than punched him in the arm slightly. "I think I did meet him. Er, When I first got here I bumped into him, scattering my books, and he picked them up for me. But I kinda _freaked_ and grabbed them and ran away. There were so many eyes on me!"

"So... you don't like him?" He asked, slowly.

"Nu-uh." She said appalled.

"Oooh..." He breathed out. _Relived?_ Betsie thought.

He stopped in front of a door about 15 seconds later. "Ok, my class is right across the hall, if you wait for me, we can go to lunch together..." He said, his voice going into an embarrassed whisper near the end of the sentence.

"Ok." Betsie said, and skipped inside.

"Bye..." Adam waved limply and walked off to his class before the bell rang. When Betsie walked in, she saw the guy that helped her early that morning, and what seemed like an eternaty ago. She saw him liplocking with someone he couldn't quite get the face of, he was blocking her too much. Betsie knew she had Red hair, long. that was all she could see, and she went to sit. When she sat down, she heard the girl murmur "I love you..." Then She hear murmur...

"I love you too... Blossom."

_BLOSSOM?_

* * *

**:D Are you all happy now? YAY! keep reviweing and tell yar friends! ;D**

**Love chu all my children! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What was I doing! D: i almost forgot about this! XD but its ok! I'm witting again!**

**ON WARDS! MARCH! X3**

* * *

Betsie look away fast, blushing red like Brick's hat. _Blossom?_ She thought again. Still couldn't believe it. She looked back at the two, and Mr. Handsome was looking at her, while Blossom pleaded for his attention by his left ear.

Betsie turned back towards the front, blushing more, then couldn't take it, and stuffed her head into her arms on the desk. Eventually, she heard the teacher walk in, and annonce a new student.

"Hey, you're new? Why didn't you tell me? I coulda showed you around" She heard someone purr next to her. She looked up, and, as she thoguht,it was Mr. Handsome. She was surprised at him, he sounded so much more different this morning. With a soft voice and gentle and helpfulness, and soft eyes that showed no harm. But now he just sounded horny and hungry, and his eyes reflected that.

"Er, I no speaky espanish." She said poorly. He chuckled, barly containing himself, and she blushed even more, keeping her head down.

"We'll be taking a test on what we learned last week. Papers everyone." The teacher said. "You don't have to take it Betsie."

"Er, whatever, I will." Betsie groaned quite like his rowdyruff self. The teacher made a slight surprised face, but passed out the papers regardless.

After about 7 minutes, Blossom got up and turned in her test. _Wow, fast..._ Betsie thought. She looked down at her test that was only 1 fourth done.

At the end of Class th teacher got up. "Ok! Time to announce top grade scores!" Everyone groaned.

"Why?" One girls shouted.

"We all know its just gonna be Blossom with the top score!" A boy shouted.

"Oh, calm down! Calm down!" The teacher called over the class. "I think You'll be surprised at the scores!"

"Yeah! I didn't try my hardest, so I probably got 95% instead of 100!" Blossom added to the noise, then giggled along with a girl with puffy red hair.

"WEll, actually. Yes!" The teacher agreed. "But, while Blossom was getting 95%, _Betsie_ got 100%! So Betsie is the top score of this week!" Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" A boy screamed.

"Ha-ha-HA!" A trio of girls said snoodily to Blossom, as if practiced for if this ever happened.

"Congrats!" A couple of students actually said to Betsie. Betsie Blushed and picked up her bok bag as she saw the time on the clock show it was almost time to go. as she stood, the Bell rang, and she ran out.

"Oh geez..." Betsie groaned. Adam came out the room across and met out with her.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" He Asked, sticking out his hand like a gentlemen.

"Er, yea, any place far from here." She mummbled.

* * *

**ok guys! i can't say anything that doesn't sound like an excuse, and it doesn't change the fact that i didn't keep my promise...**

**EXCUSES TIME!~**

**1)My library no longer allowed student to go to fanfiction, well, they let you on the website, and they even let you log in, but not update stories. And thats where I updated mostly, at school, during lunch.**

**2)I had MAJOR writter's block. While away from my beloved Library, i was thinking of what to put next, but that just agonized my head, cuz i couldn't think of a THING! So I'm just putting this short chapter, and hoping my writter's block clears up.**

**3)I... wanted to think... :3 ok, and i wanted an action chapter... with Blossom... and a food fight... and a kiss scene... X3 i feel so eil, so LOOK FORWARD TO IT! and please forgive my... short and long awaited poor excuse for a chapter chapter. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH-LA! Now time for Blossom, food fight and a kiss scene! :3 I'll try harder to update... like i promised. :3**

* * *

Bubbles popped into Betsie's face.

"HEY! Let's eat lunch together!" She giggled, already starting to drag her away from Adam.

"Er, but..." She groaned looking back over at Adam. He gave a slightly sad smile and pointed over to a table where she could see the back of buttercup's head and Tyler and Jason talking to her. There were... two others but she couldn't see.

"O-ok..." Betsie stammered. Bubbles led her to a table with a bunch of girls. They all greeted her with giggles and high pitched voices, Betsie's eye twitched.

"Hi! I'm Molly!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes said.

"Hi, I'm Robin!" Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Mary!" a chubby girl with red hair and glasses said. Betsie smiled weakly, and waved limply.

"Hi, I'm Betsie, and-" Her phone rang. "I gotta take this, who knows, can take the rest of the period, yeah?" she giggled, trying to slip away. "See ya Bubbles!" She ran out the back way of the cafeteria, and picked up her phone.

"Hel-"

"Boomer! How's it going?" A voice screamed in her ear as she held it away so she wouldn't go deaf. She scrambled to her arm to take off the voice chip.

"Yo, I'm right here, no need to yell." he answered back.

"Oh... ew, I like your girl voice better." He could hear Butch say. Boomer rolled his eyes and he heard the phone bring tossed aroumd.

"Hey, Boomer, have you met any of the girls yet?" Brick's commanding voice asked.

"Oh, yea. Bubbles in first period, Buttercup in second, and Blossom in third. Hey, you know, you'll never believe this! Blossom, she has a _boyfriend_. And he's a _jerk_. With a capitol _K._ And I think she's like one of the popular annoying bad girls here." Boomer reported. there was silence, and then there was laughing.

"OH, Boomer! I knew you were a jokester, but that is a _good_ one!" then there was more laughing and a shuffling of the phone.

"Brick's in denial." He heard Butch's voice come back.

Boomer began to laugh. "Oh, geez, I'ma go now. oh, and tell this to Brick. On a test, I scored higher than Blossom. See ya." Then Boomer hung up, and put the chip on, turning back into Betsie. She walked back in, and saw Bubbles ingrossed in a conversation with her other friends, probably convinced her phone talk _would _take all lunch period. So, she took the chance to sneak over to Buttercup's table.

She sneaked over, and snuggled in between Jason and Adam, the two of the bigger boys not to be seen.

"HEY! You made it, Bets. _hey!" _Buttercup said thoughtfully. "We should always have _bets_ to see if _Bets_ie will make it to our table!" She offered.

"Betsie, huh?" She heard a male voice say. "So, that's your name." She turned up, slightly to look at one of the two unknown males at the table. It was .

"WAH! W-w-w-w-what's _he_ doing here?" She gasped. Adam took her hand and brouhgt her back into her seat. She didn't even realize she stood up.

"He's eating lunch." Buttercup replied bored.

"Uh, HAHA! HA! HA!" Betsie forced laugh. "This is a joke, phew, I know you guys, always jokin'! HA! HA! _HAAAA!_" She growled her last 'ha.'

"oooooooooooooooh! You met , but not 's Brother!" Jason offered.

"Huh? How can they be brothers, they look excatly-" Betsie stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hey, there Betsie. I'm Jake. You met my Twin Brother James." He said sticking his hand out.

"Eh, er... h-hi..." She blinked, and took his hand. _It makes sense now... His eyes are so soft and gentle, while James' eyes were hungry and senile..._ She thought looking at him. Then there was snapping her face.

"Earth to Betsie, can you hear me?" Adam asked, a hand in her face.

"I can hear you just FINE!" She exclaimed, while hitting him. "Jeez, it's not like I was in a trance!"

"Sure looked like you were getting in one!" Jason snickered. Betsie's cheeks grew hot. "NU-UH!" She protested, trying to kick Jason from under the table. Then she heard a throat clearing behind her.

"a-HEM!" It coughed. Betsie turned around to see Princess and Blossom, and like, 5 other snoody girls behind them.

"Uh, yeah." Princess started. "You think, you can just jump all up in this school unannounced-"

"I was annoucned." Betsie interupted.

"Shut up. Unannounced and then get a higher score than my girl's Blossom score? Nu-uh, thats practically impossible! So, just admitt that you cheated, and we can move on from this big understanding." She smiled a crooked smile.

"Um, I don't even know how cheating works. If Blossom was the secnd highest score, then I woukd ned to at least cheat off of her to get my perfect score, amd she was three desks away." Betsie told Princess. Blossom put on a puffed face as if mad.

"Er! you're so annoying! You'll get yours!" She shrieked. They turned to walk away, and Betsie trned back to the table.

"Weird, hu-" Then food was stuffed down her back. "AH!" She screamed. She turned around quick to princess and Blossom and the 5 girls smiling eveilly at her. Then they turned to walk away.

"Oh, they are so-" She picked up her whole tray and threw it at them, hoping to get all of them with at least one thing from her plate. They turned back, covered in gunk and screaming bloody murder.

"Whooo?" Princess screamed.

"I did, you old ugly _bat!_" Jason said to her, then threw another goop of food at her. Betsie looked back at the table, and they all seemed cockd ready with food in thier hands since the food was dumped down her shirt.

"Aw, you guys!" She said touched.

"Look out!" Buttercup yelled at her. She instinctivly ducked, and everybody else ducked after her, so it hit a jock at the next table.

"Oh, sorry Randy!" Princess apologized to him. He waved to her dismissively, picked up his food, and threw it across the room. When it hit somebody, thats when another yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Then food went flying everywhere.

"WAH!" Betsie yelled.

"Betsie!" She heard people yelled to her. She just dropped to the floor, not to get hit by the food. Then she felt a body covering her like a shield.

"Betsie, look over there!" She heard Adam's voice tell her. She looked in the direction told, and saw teachers flooding in a evacutating students. "No, no, the other way." She was looked the other way, and saw Jake waving them down to come over.

"Go to him, and he'll get you home, that's what the teacher's are doing anyways. " Adam said starting to scoot her to that direction.

"ah, ok." She said getting up, then slipping on some food, but was caught by two hands. She looked up and saw it was tyler.

"You're clumsier than me!" he said with a playful lopesided smile. "Now go!" He said pushing her off into the right direction. She stumbled over to him, and he grabbed her and pulled into the narrow alley way.

"Wow, you're a mess." He said.

"You're no better!" Betsie said, pushing his shoulder. He brushed some food out from her hair, and she took his hand. "don't.. touch my hair." She said putting his hand down. She was worried the wig would fall off.

"But-"

"I'll clean it when I get home." She told him, and started down the narrow alley way.

"Wait," He said, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry for whatever way my brother treated you." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"It's fine reall-" He brought her face up and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and pushed away, and as she pushed away, she heard the door open.

"Dude!" She heard her voice and someone else's voice say.

"What the hell-" Betsie started, then Jake was pushed into the wall by Adam. "ADAM!" She gasped. _This is not happening!_ She thought, backing up, as they fought poorly in the narrow alley.

"URG! I gotta go home!" She groaned, and ran away. "Betsie!" She heard someone yell after her.

* * *

** I'll stop there, because i went over my three day limit, and i'd be able to have more to write about in the next chapter. :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, man, im so baad at this. turns out my life is more busy than i thought it wasn't. Sorry, now im just trying my best ^w^**

* * *

Boomer stumbled for the 3rd time and he was only 3 blocks away from school. Then he rubbed his lips furiously for the 20th time. He couldn't beleive he got kissed! He groaned and realized he still had the chip on his arm. He raked his forearm for the thing, felt the thing fall off and flew tward the nearest clothing store. He stole a blue hoodie, jeans and blue nike's and to make himself feel better, he went to the store next door and stole a watch too.

"A GUY! This was a bad idea form the start." He told himself, looking into a window reflection to try and see what was so special about his girl side that a boy needed to kiss it. Now he did't want to go home, he'd have to reporgt what happened. "This is stupid. First I'll say i don't want to do this then I'll tell him why." He reasoned with himself."Cause I was ki-ki-ki... killed! by Princess! yup. My reputation... Erg! that's stupid. Cause someone ki-ki-ki CLEANED! cleaned the... girls' stall.. and I... Whatever! Cause i got kissed by a guy!" He yelled and flew off towards his house at sonic speed. He swung the door open.

"Chyo Bro, Wassup, home so early?" Butch said, struggling with the Call of Duty level he was on. Boomer placed the chip on the counter and flew upstairs to Brick.

"Brick! I dont want to go to school anymore!" Boomer proclaimed.

"To bad, suck it up, you're going. He said going through some files on the computer.

"But Brick! I was kissed-"

"Did you blow up?" he asked, bored.

"N-no, I'm right here, bu-"

"Grow some, you're staying in that school." He decided.

"Brick! Listen to me! That was my first-" Brick interupted by starting laughing. Boomer blushed and tried to exclaim over his laughter.

"It was a boy!" he yelled to no avail. Butch zipped up next to boomer, almost knocking him over.

"what? WHAT!" Butch asked.

"Go awaaaaayyy!" Boomer whined, blushing more.

"B-Boomer got his first TODAY!" Brick roared with laughter.

"WHAT! HAHAHAA!" Butch joined.

"You-" Boomer tried, but they kept laughing. "I- you... YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" He screamed and flew off to his room. He could hear them uproar with another round of laughter from his exclaimation. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I-I won't cry!" Groaned to himself. He looked in his mirror to properly wipe his eyes. "S-stupid brothers..." He groaned.

=At the powerpuff girls' house=

Bubbles walked by the open door of blossom's room. Blossom was looking at a picture of her and princess, though princess had her arms flailing around so blossom was barely in the picture. Blossom wondered after today why she was friends with such a mean person. That's when she heard Bubbles pass her door a second time. She shook her head, a little confused but ignoed it. Blossom climbed on her bed to meditate to try and remember the day her and princess started hanging out. She was suppose to be the good girl.

Her concentration broke when she heard footsteps again. Buttercup was passing by this time but Bubbles followed, soon after, giggling. She was probably bothering Buttercup again. She went back to meditating, so she closed her eyes again. It had something to do with Brick... and middle school. Then she heard giggling and footsteps and papers ruffling and Blossom shot her eyes open in irritation. Bubbles and Buttercup was carrying colorful paper and giggling together. _What? What kind of rare occurance..._ Blossom thought, as she got off the bed. Her room was in the middle of her sisters' room. Coming out of Blossom's room, Bubbles' room was on the left and Buttercup's on the right. She peeked over to the right, the direction they headed and saw their shadow from the slightly green light coming out from the room.

"Wht are you guys doing?" Blossom asked her sisters, standing at the door.

"Hey, Bitc-" Buttercup started.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles interupted. "Well, me and Buttercup was just talking about our friend, Betsie..." Bubbles started.

"Betsie? You're _both_ friends with her? A girly girl and a tomboy? Friends with one person?" Blossom questioned. _And smart too?_ She thought, thinking about the 100% that surpassed her own grade.

"Yea! Y'know!" Buttercup exclaimed. "So I was telling her of all the pranks she pulled and jokes we talked about." Buttercup started again.

"And how she would probably love a sleep over." Bubbles giggled, reaching behind her. "We decided..."

"That we'd pull a prank on her that will end up with her getting this invitation." Buttercup finished.

"_You_ agree with a sleep over, Buttercup? With Bubbles?" Blossom questioned.

"Well, yea. Betsie'll be there." She said. Bubbles giggled giddily. Blossom sighed. "No sleepover. It'll be on a school night." She argued.

"Its on Friday!" Bubbles said.

"There's no food."

"We'll order out." Buttercup said.

"There's no money."

"I'll borrow from Tyler." Buttercup said.

"You guy'll be fighting the whole time!"

"We're not fighting now!" Bubbles giggled, and hugged buttercup's arm. She just rolled her eyes.

"B-...you guys will stay up, hindering me from sleeping!" She argued.

"We'll... be downstairs... outside... on the otherside of the house most of the time." Buttercup offered.

"But..." Blossom groaned.

"OOO! I get it!" Bubbles said knowingly. "You don't want a sleepover because..." Blossom gulped. _She's going to say I'm jealous that she's smarter, grabs my boyfriend's attentioon, and can keep my sisters from fighting better than me! _She thought frantically. She prepared herself to refuse the claim.

"We didn't invite you! Of course you can come, Blossom!" Bubbles giggled.

"I do- huh?" She thought Bubbles would accuse her, but then again... That's Bubbles for you. "O-oh! Yea, thanks Bubbles." Blossom said. They went back to getting ready and planning the prank. Blossom sighed and went back to her room to try and meditate.

"Erm..." She thought hard. Then it came ot her.

_ 13 year old Blossom was busted into a building while a certain 13 year old red haired boy laughed._

_"Such a goodie- goodie!" He taunted._

_"Shut up, gross boy!" Princess said, flying in front of Blossom._

_"Princess?" Blossom questioned._

_"Blossom's just nice. If i wanted to, a villian like me could be friends with her!"_

_Brick scowled. "No way! Blossom's too gooood! Princess zoomed down, stole a locket from the store and gave it to Blossom. It said 'Friends!'_

_"And Blossom won't even be mad!" Princess had bet. Blossom locked at the locket confused, the looked at Princess, and then to Brick's knowing face._

_"Nope! Thanks Princess!" She said nervously. She zoomed down and got another locket that said 'forever!' and gave it to Princess. Princess smirked at Brick. Blossom studied Princess' smile quietly and smiled the same at Brick. He growled._

_"Whatever! Let's go, guys!" Brick said flying off, his brothers followed. Buttercup flew up to the two._

_"What is Princess doing here?"_

_"she's... She's a new friend!" Blossom said happily. They smiled at each other and put the necklaces on._

"Oh... So one nice moment, where i did bad, made me feel like if Princess was doing that, it was ok I was doing that! Is that why im dating that jerk?" She questioned herself.

* * *

**Sorry guys i took so long! And sorry if its short, i had it pre-written on paper, never got the real chance to type it up. Forgive meeeee! .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, just because it was summer, didn't mean I had time to update! Life is busy! And I was re-reading the story and in chapter 6 (or was it 5?) I saw there was a bunch of Blanks like "It was ." or "You met , but not 's Brother" I was really confused, but I guess thats fanfcition for you! What was suppose to go in those blanks is the name "Mister Handsome" If that doesn't show up, BLAME FANFICTION! If it does, you can go back and put it back in! XD. Sorry for the long update, _again!_**

* * *

Betsie just arrived at school, still upset about her brothers. She didn't even want to come today if she had to keep going to school. But her brothers are jerks, so she'll suck it up and NEVER TALK TO THEM AGAIN! She was so upset about her brothers and making personal promises in her head, she didn't hear Buttercup or Bubbles giggling just around the corner as Betsie opened her locker.

When Betsie opened her locker, confeitie and colorful paper and a cut out picture of a clown making a scary face popped out all at once. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Betsie yelled out, jumping back, almost flying. Then the invitation came out from behind the clown's face. She picked it up, it read:

**You are invited to the Powerpuff girls' house for a sleep over!**

And a bunch of silly drawings made by Bubbles, like pillows, snacks, bunnies and a rainbow. Buttercup and Bubbles jumped next to Betsie, on either side of her. She jumped again, surprised.

"SO! you coming?" Bubbles asked.

"Didja like my prank?!" Buttercup asked. Betsie looked to Bubbles and then looked at Buttercup, and then looked at the clown jetting out of her locker making a scary face, then just around her where people were walking away or still looking at the prank in her locker, then she looked back at the scary clown. _Then_ she started crying. Bubbles and Buttercup both looked taken aback.

"B-betsie! What's wrong!" Buttercup asked.

"Y-your make-up!" Bubbles said concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's just my bwoders and den i told dem i wuz kiss'd buh dey didn't car, so bi diddble waddah go duh sccoooooool! buh den dis scary clown in meh locker an buddle in ah HATE CLOWNS!" She bawled.

"What?" They both asked. They saw other people were starting to stare and make a scene, so they nodded to each other and picked one arm from either side and carried her to the girl's bathroom. Bubbles kicked her locker closed on the way. When they got in, they seated her on the counter.

"Everyone out!" buttercup yelled into the bathroom. There were mutiple flushes before girls ran out. One even stopped to wash her hands.

"NOW!" She yelled at her. The girl yelped and ran out. Buttercup took paper towels and started dabbing Betsie's eyes.

"Calm down, stop crying." Buttercup said, softly. Betsie eventually stopped and looked at them with puffy eyes.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. "I embarrassed you guys even tho you were doing something nice. It's just that, I was kinda emotional." Buttercup finished wiping away the tears and the run away make-up. But it lightly smeared in her cheeks. Bubbles took out a bottle and a compowder, shaped in a heart, out of her bag.

"You wanna tell us about it?" Bubbles said, taking a paper towel and putting some of the content of the bottle on it, and wiping away the smeared make-up.

"Well, yesterday, after Jake pulled me out of the Lunchroom, he kissed me." Betsie said, then slightly gagged at the thought.

"Really?" Buttercup said, surprised.

"Eeee!" Bubbles squealed, happy for her.

"No, no, I definately didn't want to kiss him." Betsie said, stopping Bubbles excitment.

"Oh." She said, a bit embarrassed. She took out a brush and started re-applying her blush.

"Anyways, after that, Adam came out and he was like, 'Dude!' and started fighting with Jake. I don't know, if I wasn't so embarrassed, I would have done that myself." Betsie continued.

"Adam? Fighting Jake? Woah." Buttercup thought.

"It wasn't very... fight-y, the alley was pretty small." Betsie put it, closing one eye, so Bubbles could add the mascara, and eye shadow.

"After that, I went home, hoping my brothers would understand and let me hide in my room forver, and don't go to school again. But instead, they just started laughing at me because it was my first kiss! They didn't even consider my feelings about it!" She huffed. "And I hate clowns and that picture didn't help me get over that phobia!" She concluded. By this time, Bubbles finished applying her make-up.

"Aw!" Bubbles said, pulling her in for a hug. Buttercup took to the other side.

"Its ok. Are you mad at Jake or Adam?" Buttercup asked.

"Adam, no. Jake, very! I don't want to see him, or his brother today. But I'm going to see BOTH of them, apparently." Betsie thought of 3rd period and lunch.

"It's ok! So the sleepover is tommorow night, do you have a cutie night gown?" Bubbles asked. Betsie's eyes widen.

"Oh, no..." She groaned.

"Oh, ok! We can go shopping for one after school, kay?" Bubbles said.

"Erh..." Betsie groaned. The bell rang, and Bubbles interlocked arms with her.

"To first period!" Bubbles said.

Betsie didn't know how she did it, it took some work on her hand, but in 3rd period she had avoided Jake's arrogant, annoying brother, and Blossom's bad side. Everytime she saw the hungry look in his eyes, or he's approaching, She'd get up and ask the teacher something random because this is what Boomer learned that day.

To teachers, _NO QUESTION IS STUPID_

Like, what? Thats crazy, but it helped. Better than his brothers where every question was stupid. At lunch, Bubbles didn't drag Betsie away to her table. Betsie sat in with Adam, Jason, and Tyler. Jake smartly sat somewhere else.

"Hey guys." Betsie said. Tyler slid a camera to her.

"Please, please, PLEASE take pictures of Bubbles during a pillow fight!" He pleaded. Betsie hung her mouth open. But then she realized that she was actually going to a sleepover. With girls. In skimpy nighties. Probably playing tag while jumping on the bed or whatever crap it is girls do. The Boomer side of her began day dreaming when hands clapped over her face.

"huh?!" She exclaimed.

"Will ya?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, yea, sure." She said, taking the carmera.

"Thank you!" He sighed with relief.

"Buttercup almost beat me to a pulp when I asked her! You're a much nicer tomboy!" Jason said. She gave a quick realistic girly giggle before shrugging.

=That night=

After Bubbles dragged her to the mall, and Betsie chose the first blue night wear in her sight to save time, she got home to what she now called the Demon Hole. Population: 2. She opened the door and was dragged over to the wall by a very mad Brick. She was shoved againsts the wall and then shoved Brick's hands off her.

"What? That hurt!" She pouted. She started to rub her back, as Brick rolled his eyes. He hated being tough to Boomer when he was dressed like this. He could never take him seriously, it was like raping a girl. He pinched his arm and let the device fall to the floor, ignored.

"Ow!" Boomer's voice rang out.

"Why'd you turn off your phone?" Brick scolded.

"Why not?" He snided back.

"So we can keep in contact?! Dammit, Boomer I was-" He cut himself before he said worried. He wasn't worried. "I thought you got caught, kay? This phone isn't a damn privilege, its a right. Use it!" He said, taking the phone from his bookbag side pocket.

"Brick!" Boomer whined. He kicked the wall and went upstairs. He came down soon after with his Betsie stuff still on, with a nike sac slung over his sholder, wearing a blue college hoodie and pajama pants sporting out from underneath the shirt. He was looking around the wall where Brick pinched the device off his arm, while Butch watched him from the couch.

"hmm... booms?" He asked. Boomer turned around to him, and crossed his arms, all huffy.

"What?" He asked in a quiet voice. It sounded high pitch enough for Butch to think he still had the chip.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for the god damn chip Brick pinched off my god damn arm so god damn hard." He mumbled, kicking around some shoes that were left behind at the door. He bended down and picked it up.

"What? You don't have it on?" He asked, surprised.

"No." He moaned, and opened the door.

"Boomer, where do you think you're going?" Brick asked, coming down the stairs. Boomer sighed and closed the door.

"I'm leaving to Bubbles' house." He said.

"Wh...why?" Brick asked.

"For... a... sleepover." He sighed.

"Why weren't we told of this?" Brick asked.

"Cuz my phone was off." He replied almost mockingly. Brick sighed exassperated.

"Why didn't you turn it back on to tell us?" Brick said, calmly angry.

"Cuz I wasn't talking to you! I'm leaving!" Boomer snapped. Brick zipped over to the door and closed it before Boomer could step around it.

"Why... aren't you talking to us?" Brick said, actually calm this time. Boomer noted this and decided to tell him since he was the understanding brother right now.

"You guys... You guys are jerks. I get kissed by a guy, and I know the request of just shutting down the whole mission just on account of me was a little ridiculous, but a day home from school and understanding brothers would have been nice. You just told me to suck balls and deal and Butch just laughed in my face for it being my first kiss." Boomer explained.

Brick sighed. "I told you to grow balls, not suck 'em." He said, knowing they were a bit rude to him. "But, sorry, kay? Don't come crying to me when i'm in a bad anymore, kay? try... a diary." Brick joked. Boomer nudged him, a slight smile tugging his lips. Brick turned expectedly to Butch and Boomer also looked at him. He got a bit startled at the sudden gazes as if just tuning into the conversation.

"What?" He snapped.

"Apologize."

"Ha!" Butch laughed at Brick's request. Boomer's face fell, and Butch noticed. He's been noticing alot of things about Boomer whenever he has that make-up on. Boomer's eyebrows went up sligtly creating slight wrinkles on the forehead of his boyish face, and his lip turned slightly into a lip glossed pout. Brick was about to give a speech about Boomer being his brother and how they should nice at least once every blue moon, when Butch muffled out a, "Sorry."

Boomer's face lifted and he brought in his two brothers for hugs.

"Thanks guys! You guys are the best! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier about the slumber party." Boomer said.

"Whatever, we know now." Brick said. "Now the main thing for you to do is get there and _keep us updated" _Boomer nodded, and headed for the door.

"Wish me luck!" Boomer said waryly. Then he was out the door.

* * *

**Oh! Boomer's first Sleepover! with girls! Who knows what kind of Mischeif is running through my head for the next chapter! Hope you guys like this slightly unexceptable chapter! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9, pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a block and wrote a one shot (in my new account) and now I feel better! XD Are you ready for suspensful, funny, ackward moments?! XDDD I'm so EXCITEDDD! XD I guess i should write it down so you guys could read some of my excitment ;D mischief ahead!**

* * *

Boomer fixed the nike bag that rested on his shoulder and checked to see if his cell phone was on. Then rang the doorbell. He gasped a little when he saw Blossom opened the door. Shouldn't the members of the party answer? He tried so hard to avoid this mean girl at school, along with Princess and James.

"Uh, heeey..." She said slowly, testing her voice. Blossom gave her a steady glance, and showed a slow, almost apologizing smile.

"Hi, Betsie. Won't you come in?" She said in a nice voice. Betsie had to wonder if she was just pretending to be nice for information she could use against her.

"Um, the sleepover was originally going to be held outside, but now it's being held upstairs." She said, ackwardly. Betsie nodded her head slow as if it would slow down time. Then Bubbles came in through the kitchen doors.

"Betsie!" Bubbles ran up to her and hugged her.

"Bets!" Buttercup yelled and jumped over the stair railing to join the hug. Betsie laughed as she accepted the embrace. Blossom looked on enviously and akwardly. How could she make her two sisters happier than she can? Bubbles seperated from the hug and skipped back a bit to Blossom.

"Blossom's joining our sleepover! Isn't that great?!" Bubbles squealed. Betsie's face dropped. "I mean she's been a bit mean but she really wanted to join the fun!"

"Yea, She's so weird." Buttercup mummbled teasingly to Betsie.

"Heehee, yea..." Betsie said nervously back. She knew at school that she never got the chance to get close to Blossom like the mission was suppose to cause she was really mean. But this was a chance for her to get on her good side. Betsie got a little frown on her face as she thought of the misson over again in her head.

After getting on their good side, she'd tell them that "girlfriends are forever", and secreats are supposedly suppose to be spilling left and right. Then the Rowdyruff boys would have the advantage to strike them and then... what?

"Betsie!" Bubbles squealed in her face.

"Huh, yea?" she asked, out of her train of thought.

"Let's go upstairs, Buttercup and I wrote a whole list of what we can do." Bubbles said, happily. She took Betsie's hand and started leading her to the stairs. Betsie felt a wave of emotions go through her. First, nervousness, then calmness, shyness, scared and guilty, and then sadness. They were so nice to her, why should she go through with this?

=Later=

-make-overs-

Betsie couldn't help but giggle as Bubbles did Buttercup's make-up. She wasn't doing any better on Blossom. Half of the reason was because she didn't like her, but the other half was she couldn't handle a brush. Brick always did her make-up for her.

"And 1, and a 2, and a open your eyes!" Bubbles squealed. Betsie and Bubbles were holding mirrors to their test subjects as they opened thier eyes. Buttercup had orange eyes shadow with a yellow trace, which clashed with her eyes, and her lips were an obnoixious pink color.

"AH! Ew! Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled, but then she looked at the mirror again and started laughing. Blossom looked at the mirror and gasped audiably. Betsie wasn't able to stay in line, so her lip stick, (a red orange color) came on and off the lines of her lips. Her eye shadow was just random colors, not complimenting the other and of course they didn't match her eyes.

"The FRICK?!" Blossom gasped, looking at her face in the mirror, happy it would be able to come off. Everyone was laughing at her outburst.

-Pillow fight-

Betsie tucked the camera onto bubble's counter top, and set it to take pictures every 30 seconds. Just as she turned around, a pillow plopped onto her face. Bubbles was giggleing like crazy and jumping on the bed, that was supplied with at least 10 pillows. Betsie felt an overwhelming urge fill her chest as a smile broke loose on her face and she squealed, jumping onto the bed. She quickly picked up a pillow as Buttercup and Blossom joined and they all started whacking each other with the soft items.

A couple of times, the girls would use thier super stregnth to knock someone down, almost getting trampled between small feet and a soft ground. Once, when Betsie was knocked down, She looked up to see night gown straps slipping off thier shoulders, or their loose night gown pants slipping slightly to reveal blue, pink or green underwear, before they pulled their pants back up. Betsie could only wonder what pictures where getting caught for Tyler.

Then, a beautiful sight unfolded as the feathers from the pillows began flowing everywhere. The girls just squealed more and continued to whack each other. Betsie was laughing as she was just now directing her attacks on Bubbles, when she heard Buttercup said behind her something like "Protect Bubbles!" And she was knocked to free fall to one side, making her feather filled world dizzy as she collapsed. She was giggling like crazy now, but when she opened her eyes, she saw blond hair on the floor, on the side of the bed. Betsie felt a cold sweat run through her body as she touched her head. It was her normal wind swpet rowdyruff hair. She looked back to the giggling mess of feathers to see if anyone noticed, but they were still a giggling mess, oblivious to the wig off the hidden guy's head.

Betsie swept up the wig, gave her pants one more tug to stay around her hips and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and tried to get the wig back on. But any angle she put it on her head, or how many times she rotated it, it wouldn't look right. She took the Scrunchie out from the wig, hoping it would make more sence to fit on, but it just made a bigger blond mess of hair in her hands. Betsie was really starting to worry when she heard outside the bathroom, "Hey, where's Betsie?" Betsie wimpered and whipped out her phone, typed the number 2 in her dial, and clicked the answer button. Brick's speed number immediantly started to dial.

"I think she's in the bathroom." She heard one of them answer.

"Yo?" Brick asked, a bit sleepy.

"Dude, I am freaking out, the wig fell off and its not making any sence! I can't fit it back on my frickn' head!" Betsie almost sobbed into the phone. How could a fun moment like this go so wrong?

"Leave her alone, she's probably on her period." Betsie could distinctly hear blossom say. The hell is a period?

"What how'd it get off your head? You know what, we're coming." Brick answered.

"We're? Dude, Don't bring-" Brick hanged up. "Butch..." Betsie groaned. She paced the bathroom for 30 seconds, feeling absolutly horrified that someone might jump into the bathroom. She eventually just locked the doors. After 1 minute from when she called brick, there was a tap at the bathroom window. She almost felt she would burst with releif.

"Oh thank goodness! Get in here!" Betsie snapped. She opened the window and they flew in. "Why did you bring butch?" Betsie whispered.

"Because I wasn't losing sleep without Butch losing sleep too." Brick said, taking out a comb and a brush. He looked at the bundle of blond and looked back at Betsie with a "Really?" Look.

"This is what I have to work with?" He asked.

"Listen, you know I can't do anything with my hands!" She groaned. "And keep your voices down! There are three girls in the next room that has been wondering what I've been doing in here for the past four minutes!" Betsie whispered.

"girls? Oh yeah, I forgot we were at the powerpuff girls's house." Butch said, waking up. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing they're ex-boyfriend." Butch said, looking in the mirror to try to fix his bedhead hair. Betsie grabbed his arm.

"You are _not_ going out there!"Betsie complained. She swears, all they ever want to do is embarrasss her! Brick grabbed her chin and brought it around so she was facing him.

"I gotta get this on straight boomer!" Brick said sounding frustrated. Betsie giggled alittle to herself, because this sounded alot like the first time Brick tried to get her into this.

"But I gotta make sure Butch doesn't escape!" Betsie said. Brick looked confused.

"What are you taking about? He's already gone."

"What?!" Betsie screamed, turning to see a towel in her hand instead of his arm. She thought his mucsles felt a little flabby.

You're _head!_" Brick said, frustrated, turning her head back straight.

"_Butch!" _Betsie said. She whacked Brick's flitting finger away from her hair, and pulled down on the wig. She double checked in the mirror to see if it looked ok. It looked a little less like hair and more like a wig than hse'd want, but ,again, _BUTCH!_ She ran out the door, to see him peeking past the Blossom's bedroom door, to see if they're in there.

"Butch!" Betsie yelled out, and jumped on his back. He fell to the floor, making a big thud sound.

"Butch?" Betsie heard Buttercup's voice echo from downstairs. They must be making s'mores.

"dude, get off me!" Butch groaned. Betsie dragged Butch off his feet and pushed him into Blossom's room, and closed the door. Buttercup climbed up to the top of the stairs.

"What was that thud? Why were you yelling Butch's name? What's going on?" Buttercup said, walking to Betsie's side, her back to the bathroom.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh..." Betsie moaned looking at her. She stood expectantly, waiting for the answer. Just then, Brick opened the bathroom door, looking mad because he was just blown off in the bathroom, and losing sleep because of this mess.

"You can fly right? I always wanted to see that! HAHAHAHA!" Betsie cried nervously. She had grabbed Buttercup by the arms, and threw her over the railing.

"WAH!" She screamed out.

"Boomer, I-" Brick began, But Betsie grabbed him and threw him in Blossom's room too, just as Buttercup flew back up the stairs.

"Betsie, that wasn't very nice!" Buttercup snapped.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh..." Betsie moaned again, but Buttercup just started laughing.

"But it was fun! C'mon we're making s'mores!" She said, grabbing her arm.

"But!" Betsie protested. Then, Blossom came up.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing up here, the fun's downstairs? We're melting the marshmellows in the toaster." Blossom said. Blossom was really excited, She was having fun and finally having some real bonding time with her sisters!

"Where are you going?" Betsie asked, sorta blocking the door.

"I'm getting my slippers, the kitchen floor is cold." Blossom said.

"You can't do that! becuase..." Betsie said, looking between the two sisters. Then she heard the knob behind her twist, and figured they were trying to get out the room again, so she shoved them both off the stair railing, laughing loudly nervously. Betsie turned around to the door.

"The frick?!" Betsie asked sharply. Butch tossed her the slippers, and she scoffed, "Thanks."

"Whatever." and he shut the door. They just floated back up the stairs. Buttercup was laughing.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Surprise!" She said nervously, and gave her the slippers. Blossom shrugged and went back down the stairs. Buttercup was about the follow when she just remembered something.

"So. why were you yelling Butch's name?" Buttercup asked.

"Uhhh-" Betsie started.

"Why? You jealous?" They heard butch's voice ring out from behind the door. Betsie cursed herself.

"uhhhhh, Whats that over there!?" She yelled pointing in a random direction. But Buttercup didn't move. She didn't want to do it again, cause it was kinda getting old, but it seemed like the only option. She shoved her off the stairs. Besides, she didn't mind.

"Wah! ow!" Betsie heard Buttercup yell, and Bubbles' voice that yelled out in pain. Betsie yanked open the door to see Butch sitting in Blossom's desk chair with a victouirous smirk in his face, and Brick was looking at Blossom's dresser top, seeming lost in his memories.

"Go, go go!" Betsie whispered sharply, pointing them to Buttercup's room, the other room, they weren't using. They ran over there and Brick turned around.

"Your hair!"

"Don't care! go!" Betsie said. When they closed the door, Buttercup and Bubbles floated up rubbing thier heads.

"Sooooo sorry!" Betsie said.

"It's ok, I just came to get you." Bubbles said. Buttercup floated around her and checked Blossom's room.

"And for the record, Im not jealous, Butch can do whatever he wants." Buttercup said, throwing her hands in the air and floating back down.

"Ahahah, yeaa..." Betsie said, looking back at the room, while half following bubbles. At the bottom, she got an idea, and fake shivered.

"I'm cold, aren't you? I'll just get my sweater!" Betsie said running back upstairs. Brick finished her hair. She stuck her sweater over her head. She never felt more relieved than when she watched them fly off into the dark of the morning.

* * *

**Well, thats part one of the sleepover! I decided to make it two parts, since it was getting a little long. Enjoy! The chapter after the next chapter's idea was given to me by Quanktumspirit. I thought it was good.**


	10. Chapter 10, pt 2

**For all those Sonic F lovers!::**

**Someone knocks on the door of the Rowdyruff boys house and Brick opens the door.**

**Brick: Is it done?**

**Boomer: Yes**

**Butch: She'll think twice before waiting 2 months before updating her stories.**

**=in an Allyway somewhere=**

**Canzie: *weakly* Ugh... I can't feel my legs... Oh there they are!**

**Looks to garbage can and sees two legs tossed in there and fear shows on Canzie's face.**

**Canzie: AAAAAHHHH!**

**-I do not own this material or the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys, ENJOY!-**

* * *

After the girls had settled down from all of that throwing, shoving and somehwat giggling, they ate some of the s'mores Bubbles and Blossom mostly made.

"These are delicious Bubbles!" Betsie complimented her. Bubbles gave her a warm smile and Betsie felt herself blush.

"Thanks!" She said. Blossom pouted.

"Uh, you too! Delicious!" Betsie covered. Blossom smiled to herself.

"Oh, yeah. Moving on! Time for truth or dare!" Buttercup said, stuffing the last of the s'mores into her mouth. They all formed a mini-circle, but what Betsie didn't know was most of their thoughts and questions were to interrogate her.

"I'll go first!" Bubbles said, and gave a little giggle fit before continuing. "So... Betsie! Truth or dare!" She giggled some more. Whenever Boomer had those rare moments to hang with his brothers, it would be dare or double dare, and they would most likely command it than ask it. Like "I double dare you to pick up that roadkill and figure out it gender!" gross. But now he got to pick as Betsie.

"Hm... DARE!" Well, what can she say? It did rub off on her to go to the extreme.

"Ok... I dare you to go to ANY boy's house in the neighborhood and get their boxers!" Another giggle fit. Betsie smirked.

"Too easy!" She laughed and stood up. She'd just go to the rowdyruff boy's house and get... well, she'd never embarrass herself by grabbing her own "Boomer" underwear, Brick practically has his underwear drawer under lock and key and passcode and scanning and... well its just hard to get. Well, Butch's it is!

"I'll be back!" She said. Bubbles had another giggle fit while Buttercup and Blossom talked about school life with a light air instead of intense and they all waited for her to come back.

-2 minutes later- Betsie came up with a pair of tiger print green boxers

"Got 'em!" She giggled. Blossom and Bubbles 'oooo'd! but Buttercup looked at it scruntinizingly.

"That's Butch's! how'd you get that!?" She gasped. Then Bubbles and Blossom's oooo's were directed at Betsie.

"Uh, Wha- I, I just climbed in a window I knew inhabited boys! How'd you know it was Butch's?!" Betsie countered.

"oooooooooooo!" Bubbles and Blossom said, now facing Buttercup. She blushed.

"Psh, I- It was this one tim- WHATEVER! Just, blah! Your turn!" Buttercup said, sadly redirecting the conversation. Betsie sat down in the circle again, then thought of something.

"what do I do with this?" Betsie asked Bubbles. Bubbles looked around then looked down to the center of their circle.

"Into the center!" She said. She placed it there facing Buttercup, so she blushed more and crumpled it into a pile. They laughed at her reaction.

"Ok, ok... hmmm, Blossom! Truth or dare!" Betsie said. Blossom looked up in thought, then down to the underwear. She shook her head while laughing slightly.

"Truth!" She exclaimed.

"Ok... Why do you hang out with Princess?" Betsie said. Everyone quieted down and looked at Blossom, no noise except the radio softly playing, that was turned on earlier in the sleepover, "If I was a rich girl" By some musucian that escaped all their heads. This was the question her sisters never bothered to ask, they were too busy hating and avoiding her. But now she was faced with it and had to tell the truth.

"Well, I guess the reason was... Brick." She said, looking down. They all listened intently.

"It was one nice guesture she did to prove to Brick I wasn't a goody goody who would do anything to be good. I just wanted to show him I wasn't Black and White, y'know? Cause if Brick thought that, who didn't? Princess was the bad side I wanted to show. I hung out with her, picked up her habits, and the bad side I wanted to show became completely me. Then I began losing friends, real ones and I feared to lose the fake ones, so I just welcomed the new changed. By then I could barely keep my sisters by my side, and then It was like I wasn't even the leader anymore. We grew apart and I couldn't keep us together"

Bubbles and Blossom looked down, thinking about what she said. They left her when she needed them most. Blossom looked over to Betsie.

"But I guess I should thank you, Betsie. You opened my eyes to how I shoulda been acting and you even succesfully got us back together to acting like real sisters." Betsie smiled, embarrassed, and before she could say anything, Bubbles finally let out a little giggle.

"I know. I used to hate coming home because I felt so much tesion I avoided at school."

"Yeah, I only used to come so late at night becuase I was trying to avoid home. Not doing drugs or anything." Buttercup pointedly said to Blossom, telling Betsie she's been accused of that by blossom before.

"Oh girls, I'm so sorry!" Blossom said, pouting.

"No, I am!" bubbles said, tears on the rim of her eyes.

"No way, I am!" Buttercup said, breaking up. They all grouped together saying "Ooooooh!" Betsie smiled on, feeling happy and included even thought he wasn't in the hug. She began to feel tears prick her eyes as she continued to smile on. They all parted and Bubbles wiped her eyes, giggling.

"Omg, that was so emotional!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but I'm happy everything in the air is clean now!" Blossom said.

"Totes, hopefully we can hang together like we used to in middle school again!" Buttercup said. They all smiled again and then looked at Betsie.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot you were there!" Bubbles gasped.

"No its ok, you guys totally had a touching moment, but I felt so included!" She slightly laughed.

"Oh, Bets, your so crazy." Buttercup said taking her head under her arm and placed her knuckles on her head, about to give a noogie.

"No, my hair!" Betsie yelled out at the same time Bubbles said "No, her hair!" Buttercup stopped and started laughing and let her go.

"Ok, Blossom, your turn!" Buttercup said.

"Ok..." She rubbed her hands together. "Betsie! Truth or dare!"

"Again? Ok, um... Truth! for varity!" She clarified.

"Ok, Truth..." Blossom looked around then found Bubbles desk.

"Is it true you cheated on the test that you had 100 on?! You weren't even in class for the lessons!"Blossom accused. Bubbles giggled at her jealously and competitive nature to be best at everything.

"Um... it was common sense..." Betsie said. "Which you didn't really have at the moment of hanging out with Princess and..." She shuddered. "James!" Blossom paled at the sound of his name.

"James! OMG, I totally forgot about him! While defriending Princess might be easy, James takes break-ups really badly! omg, what am I going to do?!" Blossom disstressed. Buttercup and Bubbles rubbed her back.

"No, no, It's ok, um... I'll deal with him." Betsie said.

"How can you deal with Jake's twin Brother if your dealing with Jake himself?" Buttercup asked. Blossom looked confused and Betsie blushed. Bubbles saw her confused face.

"Jake kissed her." She explained, "And still haven't faced him about it."

Blossom looked at Betsie. "Really? Both brothers like you? Man, James couldn't get your name out his mouth!" Betsie blushed more.

"Whatever! I'll deal with all of it on Monday! Next question! Buttercup! Truth or Dare!" Betsie said, successfully redirecting the conversation. Buttercup thought about all the stuff confessed and decided with "Dare!" Betsie grinned mischeivously. Buttercup remembered the pranksters Betsie hung around and regretted her decision.

"Wait! Tru-"

"Too late! Mwahahahaha!" She laughed evilly. She just LOVES playing pranks.

"I dare you to... go to Butch's room, cuddle into him and take a picture of you two cuddling!" She decided. Might as well make it as harmless as can be, right? Haha!

"Oh, and return this, it's disturbing." Betsie added, smirking. Buttercup growled, and picked it up.

"Fine, fine!" She said, while Bubbles and Blossom snickered in the back.

=At the rowdyruff boy's house!=

Buttercup flew up next to the window and opened up the window that lead into Butch's room. She climbed inside and saw Butch shirtless, sprawled on the bed. Buttercup shook her head and checked her camera to make sure it was on and the flash was off. She climbed into bed next to him and pushed his legs together so he didn't look so sprawled. She took his arm and laid her head onto it, making it look like they were snuggling together. Butch groaned, and Buttercup froze, scared if she made anymore movements, he really would wake up. But he just pulled her little closer and drifted back to sleep.

She sighed and held the camera up above thier heads, her hands slightly shaking. She took it, and brought it down to check it, so ready to bolt out, but it was really blurry, and she saw you could barely see anything without flash. She might as well took a picture of his rolly chair. She took a deep breath and turned on the flash, then held it above their heads again. She took the picture, lighting up the room with a florecent white light. Butch rubbed his eyes, and Buttercup jumped out the bed while checking the picture. It was perfect, except she looked a little scared. Eh, she could llive with that... maybe, whatever! Butch sat up.

"Buttercup?" He asked sleepily.

"..." She slowly scooted closer to the window. He lay back down and shifted, before stopping his movements. Buttercup sighed and flew out the window.

=Back at the Powerpuff girl's house=

"Girls! I'm back!" Buttercup laughed jumping through the door. They all flurred around her and asked about her experience.

"Oh, please, he was such a sound sleeper, I strolled in there, layed on his already open arm form and snapped the thing. He didn't even wake up from the flash." buttercup lied while displaying the picture.

"Wow, I knew he was a sound sleeper but through a flash?" Betsie mumbled.

"Ok, how do you know so much about the rowdyruff boys?" Blossom asked, fed up with her secrecy. Betsie blushed a little.

"Uh, the truth is... that..." _Lie, lie lie, I need a convincing lie!_ Boomer thought. "We were childhood friends!" She said, uncertainly. They girls just look at her then said, "Ooooh!"

"Well, that makes sense." Bubbles said.

"Ok, my turn! Betsie, turth or dare?" Buttercup said, starting the circle up again on the floor.

"Ugh! Truth" She said with a smile.

"Ok... Is it true... You bought a camera here for Tyler?" Buttercup interrogated. Betsie giggled then looked at all of them.

"Yeah." She laughed. They all let out exasperated sighs and started giggling. "Where is it?" Buttercup asked standing up.

"Behind the stuffies on Bubbles's counter." Betsie admitted. Buttercup grabbed it and deleted all of them without looking at any of them. Betsie realized, with welcomed relief that the evidence that her wig fell off was possiby on that camera was now gone. She let out a laugh.

"Oooook! now it's time for, Bubbles! Truth or Dare!" Betsie said, rubbing her hands togerther, already having a dare in mind.

"Hmmm..." Bubbles thought. "Truth."

"Urg! fine" Betsie said. She started thinking, _Should I ask about her grades? Or gossip at school? Oh! I know!_

"Do you still like Boomer, your ex-boyfriend?" She asked, ready for a yes or no for confidence or giving up the chase.

"-Sigh- I do! But I wish he actually like me..." She said, with a frown. Betsie was tooken aback.

"Huh? what do you mean, didn't you break up with him?" Betsie asked.

"Yeah, but because he only wanted to date me for my secreats so he could beat me and take over the world." Boomer thought about it for a moment. The rowdyruff boys definatey didn't want to rule the world. That's Mojo's departement... and half of the major villians of townsville.

"B-but, I'm sure he still likes you..." She said blushing a bit. Sure Boomer didn't like her when he was dating bubbles, but hanging out with her now made him reallize he definatly wanted another chance to be her boyfriend.

"hmm..." bubbles mummbled. Betsie looked down. The game went on til 1:00 where they started having a concert while turning up the radio. The professor came in at 2:30 and told them it was time to sleep. They all "Aw'd" But Betsie needed time to think anyways. Should she just leave their lives now? Boomer realized he didn't want to beat them. He had no reason too... He just wanted to continue to be apart of thier lives like this all the time. except with out the girliness.

Betsie stayed awake for two hours thinking about what he should do now when Bubbles at 4:30 went over to her half of the makeshift bed on the floor.

"Betsie?" She asked.

"..."

"Are you awake?" She whispered.

"..." Bubbles started moving away. "Yeah, I'm awake..." Betsie finally answered.

"Do you really think Boomer would take me back?" She whispered. Bubbles obviously had this on her mind the whole time also, and probably never even went to sleep either. Betsie sat up. At this time of the night, the moon had made a full track around the sky and was spilling white heavenly light through their window. It hit half of Bubbles face lighting up her features. Betsie blushed, and really thought about it.

"Yeah, he would." She said, scooting over, and putting her head on her own shoulder.

"Oh... I just miss him so much..." Bubbles whispered. Betsie thought about everything that had happened these past few days. If Betsie told her right now, that she was Boomer, how would she react? She have been accepting of everything else Betsie did, have done, will do. Bubbles just have been so understanding. Betsie looked down to Bubbles sniffling on her shoulder, her face lighted slightly by the moon.

Finally, Betsie decided to take the risk. First, she reached for her forearm and took off the voice modifier, instantly becoming "Boomer". He took her chin and started lifting her head up to kiss. When Bubbles recognized the motion, Bubbles pushed the known "she" and backed away, horrified.

"Betsie, what're you doing?!" She whispered harshly.

"No, bubbles, shhh." He whispered, taking the wig off, showing off his rowdyruff signature looks.

"Boomer?!" She gasped, not bothering to be quiet anymore. The other two started to stir. Boomer quickly felt the situation winding out of control and out of his hands, and he wished he could take back the dicision, but it was done, and now he had to try and bring it back under his control.

"Bubbles, please, let me explain."

"W-what? Wait, you were Betsie the whole time? N-no way! What did you do with Betsie?!" She started, feeling panic rise in her. All those moments, close times she felt with Betsie... Boomer?

"Bubbles, be quiet." He pleaded. Blossom now started to rise.

"Bubbles?" She asked.

"Blossom, Boomer..." She looked over at Boomer. Boomer was practically pleading not to say anything. "Boomer's in here! He's been posing as Betsie!" She confessed. Boomer stood up and grabbed his stuff and cursed himeself. He shouldn't have ever said anything.

"Bubbles, I just wanted to talk with you..." He tried one last time, as Blossom woke up completely and began stirring the green sister. Bubbles just stared at him like he was a monster that just spotted her in her hiding spot. He felt tears coming again the second time that night. What will Brick say? All that work they did just _this night_ all undone because he missed Bubbles...

Now Buttercup and Blossom are out of bed and Bubbles is scrambling for a light. Boomer let a tear drop and zipped out the room through the open window before they could even find a light.

Damn mission.

* * *

**Aw poor Boomer! But its ok! It gets better! Not by the next chapter or... the next, not any time soon, ok? But it gets better eventually! Please review because I continued!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I saw a couple of reveiws saying that there were some spelling mistakes? Um, I'm pretty sure there's not so many, it's unreadable. We all make mistakes, and i _know_ there is a spelling check, but my computer no like spelling check, it restarts my internet, and my story not saved and bad for me, bad for you, because longer update time. So, please! Imagination!:P**

**OH! and the situation might actually get better in _this_ chapter, like i said it wouldn't. Now, how's about this new chapter! :D! *cheer***

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG, RRB, or anything eles that might get me sued. :3**

* * *

Boomer lingered around the backyard of their house. He was eyeing Brick's window every now and then, just expecting him to find out somehow, and rush down here, eyes blazing. He sighed, depressed, again for the 18th time, and ran his hand through his hair. What was he going to do?! He looked down to his phone and checked the time.

**2:52 am.**

Maybe he could lead his brother's on to thinking nothing's wrong! Yeah, that'll go great! Boomer eyed Brick's room again, then sighed. Again. 'I guess I should try to get some sleep for tommorow' Boomer thought, getting a knot in his stomache about lying to his lie-detector brothers. 'Yeah, right...' He floated around to his room and closed his window.

=Saturday, the next morning.=

Boomer slept in til 1:30 pm. Not just because it was exhausting to wake up at 5:30 am for the two days he was in school, but because he didn't want to come back to reality. He actually woke up at 9:00 but forced himself to go back to sleep. But what woke him was the smell of Brick's infamous eggs! He always got them so fluffy and perfectely seasoned with what seemed like nacho cheese on top. He never told either of his borthers how to make eggs like that.

So Boomer decided to get ready while it was still cooking so Butch didn't eat more than his own share. Boomer yawned as he got downstairs and sat at the kitchen island. Brick turned around and almost jumped, startled. Boomer gave him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know alot about sleep overs, but aren't you suppose to... you know... _sleep over_?" Brick asked. Boomer caught his mistake and he could have just ran away.

"Uh, what had happened was... I got all the information I needed about the girls and their weakness! So, I told them I felt sick and didn't want to get them infected. And um, I came home and was _going_ to tell you, but you... you said you needed your sleep, so I waited til now... Does this mean you weren't making eggs for me?" Boomer explained, then tried to change the subject. Brick looked at him suspiciously while making his way to the fridge and pulled out two more eggs.

"Ok... we'll have a meeting about that later." Brick said, craking two more eggs into the bowl of the yellow yolk. He turned around to flip over the cooking eggs in the pan and Boomer sighed, relieved.

Butch came down and spotted his blond brother. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be at the girls' house?" Butch asked. Boomer cringed a little.

"Y-yes, but you know, with Bubbles feeling sick, I had to come home." Boomer tried to retell.

"I thought you said _you_ felt sick? Or at least said you did to come home early." Brick said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him.

"O-oh yeah! That, I just... slip of the tongue..." Boomer said then bit his tounge.

"Well, why'd you have to come home?" Butch asked. Boomer opened his mouth to answer, but Brick answered instead.

"He has the girls' weakness. Now, he won't have to be in his girl disguise anymore." Brick smirked at him, and Boomer gave him a forced smile with two thumbs up. The truth was for Brick, as much as Brick HATES to admit it, Boomer looked really... cute in the disguise, and now he had no reason to go easy on the boy.

"He's going to tell us all about it later today." Brick continued. Boomer sighed. Could he really do what he was about to do to his brothers? He had to... through out all the times he spent with the girls he figured out: He definatly didn't want to destroy them.

=3:30 pm=

Brick turned off Butch's game.

"What the F-"

"Time for Boomer's findings! I can't wait to push blossom's buttons with how _weak_ I will know she is..." Brick said, rubbing his hands together and gettin a dark look in his eye.

"Eheehee, yeah..." Boomer murmured. They sat on the couch Butch was sitting on to play, and Boomer turned to his brothers. He could swear his brothers could hear his heart beating, and would be able to tell he was lying. It wasn't that difficult.

"Ok. Blossom's weakness. She... Hates being the leader." Boomer started. Brick gave him a disbelieving look.

"Huh?" He questined.

"She doesn't like when people tell her how great a leader she is, or how great she keeps her "team" together, because it's pressure. When people tell her that, she feels like they're telling her "if you mess up, your just some normal teenager whose no leader." She falters. And when people tell her how great she keeps her team together, she feels bad, because at home, they're actually disfunctional." Boomer explained. In the beginnning, Brick's face was skeptical, but as Boomer explained his reason, it looked as though it was starting to make sence.

"Yeah..." Brick says looking off in the distance. _Blossom does has alot of pride, and it can be her greatest weakness to try and keep image..._

"And Buttercup's weakness, she... doesn't like it when you compliment her puching style." Butch gave him a look like "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Ok, now I _know_ you're lyi-"

"It's cause she thinks your being soft on her! She's like, 'who would compliment their fighter's punches unless you were they're trainer? And she gets all confused and distracted." Boomer continued. Butch still gave him a look.

"I don't believe you..." Butch said, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"He's the one who spended the two days with them! And a sleepover!" Brick said. "Why would he lie?"

"Yeah, if you don't believe me, try it yourself..." Boomer said, trailing off at the last part. Butch looked between both his brothers; Brick giving him a smug face and Boomer giving him a look that came off as pleading.

"Fine, I will!" Butch exclaimed, and in a flash of green, he was out the window, and the green streak was heading towards Townsville. Brick smiled and followed.

"Wha-" Boomer started to say, then followed his two streaks of brothers. When he got there, Brick was starting a fire to an old building, and Butch was flinging money to the streets that people were too busy running away to pick up out of a broken bank vault."

"What are you guys doing?" Boomer said, looking in horror.

"Simple. When the little prissy pusses come, well duke it out. And see if your little secrete plan works." Butch said, continually tearing bill after bill from the vault. Well, if Boomer's thought out plan DOES work, it should do that and more...

"Can't you just..." Boomer started.

"Stop!"

"Right there!"

"RowdyRuff Boys!"

Uh-oh. the powerpuff girls were here!

* * *

**I know! Short! Disappointment! Booo! Next chapter? probably just as short. The next, _much _longer. Fragment Author's note? I DON'T KNOW! Please... try to review? Or don't. No flames this time PLEASE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG, who else is excited about part one of the final ending of this story?! This would be one of the first stories I complete since Indestructable and Love Story: Book 1. :) EEEAAAAIIIEE! Sorry, just getting all those jitters out so they don't translate into my writting and mess up my spelling! ENJOY! AAAIIEE XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nutting.**

* * *

Oh no! The powerpuff girls were here! Boomer looked up hesitantly and saw all of them mostly glaring at him. He wondered for a moment if they told anybody yet when Butch yelled out, "Oh! It's the _powerless_ girls!"

Buttercup sneered at him, looking really mad and stole a quick angry glance at Boomer before yelling out "SHUT UP Butch! You know we'll stop you!" Boomer looked to his hot headed brother to see his reaction to find him looking back.

"Apparently this time, we'll stop you." He said, boring holes into him. Boomer looked back up to the girls to see them all glaring furiously at him. Boomer wimpered before Buttercup was knocked back by Butch. The fight began.

Brick shot up and hit Blossom with a left hook. Bubbles was startled for a moment, but looked back at Boomer, preparing to fight, to find him not there. She looked around for a bit before being grabbed from behind and dragged down to the floor. She tried to scream, but a hand over her mouth muffled it. She was dragged into an alley way before being turned around to face Boomer, no less.

"Boomer, I-" Boomer cut her off, speaking fast like she does sometimes when re-telling stories.

"Bubbles, please listen to me for a couple of seconds, I know your upset with me, and I know I tricked you as a start of a plan but first of all I never wanted to go, but they made me and as I hung out with you more I realized your all so cool and I never wanted to hurt you guys and I really like you all like family well, not you Bubbles, because ever since our last mission where we fake dated you I kinda wanted a second chance to date you again because I think I lov-" Bubbles clamped a hand over his mouth, with water-y eyes.

"Boomer, I just can't... can't do this anymore. Not with you." She said breaking up. She turned to go.

_No._ Boomer thought sadly, and grabbed her hands before she could leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked. Bubbles turned back to him, wiping her eyes.

"To help my sisters. You obvioulsy told your brothers weaknesses about us. They'll need all the help they can get."

"No, I didn't, listen, just... watch with me." Boomer looked up at the combustions of pink, red and greens. "If everything works out the way I planned, no one will get hurt... badly... please?" Boomer pleaded. Bubbles looked at him skeptically, then back at her sisters' battles. Her sisters seemed to be winning.

"I... oh kay, but if they start losing, I'm taking you in as a hostage." Boomer blinked for a second, then nodded vigorously and blushing, trying to shake away the naughty thoughts that popped up. He took her hand and floated atop of the scorched building which fire was taken out by the wind or someone else.

=ziz=

Butch leaned side to side as Buttercup threw punches after punches. Butch has been acting wierd the whole fight and it's been throwing Buttercup off. She finally landed one on his abs and felt the whole thing resonate through his body. He looked up at her with a proud smirk.

"Oooh, _nice one_" He growled. Buttercup blushed angrily and kicked him away. Butch rubbed his jaw, regaining air, then turned back to her.

"That was solid, though, if you did with your other leg once in a while, it'd be less predictabl-"

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled. Butch smirked. _W__orked after all!_ "Shut up shut up shut UP! What is wrong with you?!" Buttercup yelled, shaking with anger and blushing furiously. "What the heck! You keep complimenting my punches and swings and give me advice, it's like you don't wanna fight at all! This isn't a SPARRING RING-" Butch gave her a great kick to the side and she went flying into a building. Butch flew up to the side of the building.

"Come on out, ButterBit-"

"Nice one." Came from inside the hole. Buttercup showed up in the gap with a snarling smile and Butch flew back a bit. "You were right about that other leg thing, totally caught me off guard." She said, in a growl. Something started in Butch's stomach and resonated through his whole body, mkaing him feel fuzzy on the inside, like he wanted to grab her and...

"Shut the hell up." He said, angrily. She flew out the hole and punched him in the jaw. They began duking it out, splurting out complements and advice whenever they weren't too angry at the other.

=ziz=

Bubbles looked over to Boomer who was smiling over at the fights.

"I don't know, Boomer, Buttercup's fight seemed to have gotten worse..." Bubbles said.

"No, no, they're fight is perfect, it's right on track. Lets see Brick's." Boomer clarified, and pointing to the pink and reds.

=ziz=

Brick and Blossom blasted laser beams at each other.

"I can't believe you would stoop to something so LOW!" Blossom sreeched, huffing, then blowing ice breath out. Brick huffed and blew fire, creating steam when the two attacks collided.

"Well, Blossom, you're team was just so _organized_ I needed an inside source to break you three up!" Blossom falted, and stopped flying a bit. _Just like he said!_ Brick thought proudly, and took the oppritunity to attack. He tackled her and put her in the front of the collision course of his head dive. She just looked up at him as the floor approached from behind her head. They crashed and created a crater, arousing dust everywhere. Bubbles got up, but Boomer held her down, shaking his head no. Bubbles was wondering why she was even just sitting there with Boomer.

Brick's eyes glowed a slight red in the dust as he searched for Blossom's defeated face under him. The dust cleared and Blossom was looking up at him with wide eyes, looking quite unhurt. Her hair was sparwled about her and she had a blush across her face. The dust clearing just cast perfect lights on her making her look gorgeous.

"Bl-blossom?!" Brick asked.

"You.. You think I keep my team orginaized?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Y-yea, I, uh, I think you're also a good leader..." He said, uncertainly. He wasn't so sure this was working anymore. Blossom lifted her head out of the creator and sat up in front of Brick.

"I... I think you're a great leader too. I've always wondered what kind of leader styles you use." Blossom said, folding her legs underneath her. Brick started with a blush then looked at her questionly.

"What're you doing?" Brick asked slowly. Blossom blinked.

"What do you mean? You complimented me first!" Blossom said, suddenly embaraased. Brick blinked and she blinked back.

"Catchy names." Brick said at last. Blossom gave him a questioable look. "My leading style. I always thought spewing out combo names that were longer to yell out then to execute were ridiculous." Brick explained. Blossom opened her mouth offensivly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Like if Alpha mega formation 1-2 relish sub-32 was to join hands and spin in a fast circle creating a human ninja spike, I'd call it "Human Blade" or somethin' like that." Brick waved. Blossom stiffled a laugh.

"Relish?" She asked. She began laughing while Brick tried to control his.

"Well, it sounds like that sometimes, you and your formations!" Brick chuckled out. Blossom's laughter died down.

"Why? I mean, what are you doing? You don't work for Mojo anymore, you shold be in school. Why do you insist on trying to destroy us?" Blossom sighed, exassperated. Brick blinked at her suddeness, then looked up at the building Boomer and Bubbles was sitting on.

"I... I don't know... and I guess Boomer figured that out already..." Brick commented. Blossom looked behind her with a dark snarl.

"Ugh, Boomer, I can't believe he did that to me and my sisters!" Blossom complained. Brick paled slightly.

"Oh, uh, Actually he didn't want to, he uh, protested mulitple times... actually..." Brick explained, rubbing his arm. Blossom looked at him with a slightly angry expression.

"You made him? and here we thought he volenteered and just couldn't wait to hurt Bubbles again. She was the most hurt after what you did to us last week." Blossom finsihed softly. Brick looked down.

"Listen, I... want to apologize on behalve of my team. We... really don't know why we want to destory you girls still. When we were dating, even if it was fake dating, I still liked he peace between us." Brick said.

Blossom looked at him. She sighed too. "I guess I forgive you, I mean, I was kinda cheating on you during that time. I was already dating James at the time I was dating you."

Brick covered his mouth to stop the laughter. "About that, You don't really have a boyfriend do you? Haha, Boomer tried to tell me that, but I just thought he was playing." Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean? Your not the greatest thing that I'm not ever going to get over!" Blossom said.

"You had one? For real?" Brick scoffed. Blossom nodded.

"Anyways! I think I'll talk to my sisters about... forgiving you guys too. Maybe we can all finally be friends." Blossom said.

"Cool. We should stop that fight." Brick said, nodding his head toward Butch and Buttercup's fight.

"Yeah, and then we'll find-"

"AAAAARRGH!" Buttercup's yell cut Blossom's sentence off. They looked up there.

=ziz=

Bubbles laughed at a joke Boomer just told.

"Oh, This is great, I forgot how funny you were." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, I really misse-"

"AAAARGH!" They looked over to where Buttercup's yell came from.

=ziz=

Buttercup's body was aching and shook with a fuzzy feeling. Butch was staring at her with such great intensity she couldn't take it anymore.

"Nice hit, Tiger." She growled out. He gave a surpirsed look and she could've sworn saw his cheeks go pink but then he bit down and yelled out.

"I could say the same thing, Tigress." Something bubbled up Buttercup's throat.

"AAAAARRRGH!" She screamed and charged him. He put himself in a block postion, but she had no intention on hitting him. She collided with him and smashed her lips against his.

The reds and blues all gasped and they began flying out the sky.

Butch felt a burning sensation run throughtout his body when she kissed him and he grabbed at her. He felt a soaring feeling in his stomache and when he squinted his eyes open, he saw they were soaring! Straight to the ground! He removed her and spun around and she crashed into the ground creating a crater.

When the dust cleared, She was glaring at him. He smirked and began to kiss her.

* * *

**Wow, I'm sorry, I had the ending in my mind and really meant to finsh before you guys got really angry. But... Anyways I hope you liked it, but I will try to update faster! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey, I'm trying to update. Hope you like it. BTW, I had other stuff in mind for this story that I didn't get to put in, so at the end of the story I'm going to put mini story chapters, so the FUN WILL NEVER END!**

* * *

Boomer shuffled his feet while Brick and Blossom walked up to him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys." Boomer apologized, and Bubbles grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok Boomer." Brick sighed. "I know why you did. You just wanted to protect the girls."

"And Brick already told me he forced you into this Betsie mess." Blossom said, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. "I forgive you. I see Bubbles already did." Bubbles giggled.

"And I think Buttercup forgave all of you." Blossom said, looking back at the two greens, who had stopped kissing each other and was now shoving each other, talking about something.

"Yeah, well, this Betsie mess is just that. A mess. I need to fix it." Boomer said, looking over absent-mindedly at Butch and Buttercup. "I need the Betsie costume back." He said. They all looked at him, surprised.

"Why?! You don't need it anymore, the mission is terminated." Brick argued. Boomer shook his head while smiling.

"See these girls here? They need a lot of school help, and I don't mean tutoring. Especially you, Blossom." Boomer accused jokingly.

"Me? But I thought I got enough help at the sleep over!" Blossom said.

"Nuh-uh, remember James? Then I gotta deal with Princess, and ... -sigh- Jake." Boomer said. Bubbles giggled slightly to one side as she remembered the fiasco and how Boomer broke down.

"Oh... yeah..." Blossom agreed. Brick looked questioningly at them all, but none clued him in. He really felt Boomer was like one of those gossiping girls. Or like Jessica from the chick flick he watch that started this all. He shook his head at the memory and turned back to the greens. They were now having a quiet fight included with flying hands of fury for gestures.

"You two, break it up, Butch, we're going home, I got hair to fix." He could finally tune into what they were talking about.

"Fine, pick you up tomorrow at 7, Tigress." Butch said above a murmur. She winked at him and joined her sister.

"Bye Boomie!" Bubbles said, and kissed him on the cheek, then they all flied off. The boys stood there watching their colors fade.

"You're all idiots. I'm the only smart one." Brick said, then flew off towards home.

"Got that right." Butch mumbled, giving the dots in the sky one last look before following.

"What? Why? Tell meeee!" Boomer whined, following his two brothers.

**The next day**

On Sunday morning, Brick was already out and Butch seemed to be in the bathroom til 12 since 9. And Boomer had been holding his pee the whole time.

"Butch! Hurry the frick UP!" Boomer whined hopping back and forth.

"Calm down, girly face, I'm trying to get ready for my date." Butch yelled out, again.

"Your date's not til 7!" Boomer argued.

"I know, but I'll be picking stuff up around town until then, so I'm getting ready now!"

"Aeerrrggg!" Boomer whined, then looked around. "Oh!"

Boomer wobbled over to the kitchen and took out a step ladder from underneath the sink. He stepped onto in and unzipped his pants in front of the sink and finally let out his relief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." He sighed out. Then he heard a door swing open and Boomer twisted his head around to see Butch coming out the bathroom.

"Gross, we _use_ that sink!" Butch said, seeing what he was doing. "You couldn't wait?" Boomer blushed and zipped his pants back up.

"Noo! I told you to hurry up!" Boomer started rinsing the sink out.

"So gross, man! Whatever, I gotta go. Disinfect that sink!" Butch shuddered than was out the door. Boomer grumbled to himself before finally going to the bathroom.

~_Little Later~_

Boomer sighed to himself while reasoning to himself again. _If I'm going to fix this mess, I need to be unrecognizable as a rowdyruff..._ He thought to himself, then looked at the back of the dye bottle again.

'20 minutes' he read to himself. He looked to the timer that read 18 minutes 38 seconds. Then he looked to the mirror where he could see the strips of aluminum foil sticking to his hair. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Brick still wasn't home. He hoped he was doing this hair thing right.

2 minutes later he was taking the aluminum foil out his hair and blow drying any wet spots left over and looked in the mirror.

"Woah." He gasped at himself. His golden hair had low lights and it side swept instead of a down-the-middle wind swept hair style. And unless someone knew him personally, they wouldn't recognize him as boomer.

"Cool! I knew I could do this without Brick!" Boomer said to himself.

"What was that?" Brick said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Brick!" Boomer said, startled, nearly tripping over the toilet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it looks good." Brick said, walking in. "But I'll finish it. I can't believe you put dye in your hair, don't you know it damages the hair?" Brick said pulling out scissors and a spray. He pushed Boomer down on the toilet seat and started snipping.

"Brick, where were you all day?" Boomer asked sitting on the toilet with his head down.

"None of your business." Brick mumbled.

"Hmp." Boomer huffed.

"None of that anymore, Boom, you're not a girl anymore... Before we have to ruff you up again." Brick said, then he started spraying away all over his head, while ruffling his hair up.

"There. Now you look even better and your hair's protected. Where Butch?" Brick said, leaving the bathroom.

"Um, out with Buttercup I think." Boomer said walking up to the mirror. Wow he did look better, it was an organized ruffled side swept look. "Thanks Brick." He called out, trying to look at all his head.

"Whatever!" He called back. And then he was at the doorway again, with a hesitant look. "Listen, I was thinking and... maybe you'd want to spend junior year with Bubbles? As Boomer?" He asked. Boomer's Face widened with a smile.

"For real?! I can go back to school when I'm done with this mission?!" Boomer started.

"Not just you... All of us." Brick concluded.

"Aw, man! That'd be great! You guys are gonna love school! There are so many nice people, and teachers willing to answer any question. Brick, you could learn a whole lot more!" Boomer rambled, while Brick rolled his eyes.

"whatever, I still have to tell Butch." Brick said, leaving the doorway again. "Now about your "plan" tomorrow? What is it?" He said, out of Boomer's sight. Boomer smirked at himself in the mirror.

**The next day!: Monday!**

Butch pulled up on his motorcycle with Boomer in tow, and his Betsie outfit on as well as it ever will be.

"So, you know where you're gonna be?" Betsie said, her tone half an octive higher than Boomer's regular voice.

"Yeah, yea, but that's not for another two hours. See ya, babe." Butch catcalled, and rev'd off. Betsie rolled her eyes, and faced school again. _Last day as Betsie..._ Boomer thought. _But I'll be back as Boomer._ She continued forward.

First period with Bubbles, She tried not oogle at her or talk to her too much, or give too many compliments that might make her look weird.

Second period with Buttercup, she wanted to have the best last day with them and they were laughing their butts off, even while the teacher gave them detention, they just laughed harder. She was definitely going to miss these jokers.

And finally third period with Blossom, Blossom tried her best not to kiss James or give him any snuggle time. When the bell rang, she practically left in a streak of pink. James looked dejected, but trudged off to try to find her at lunch. Betsie jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, can I talk to you...?"

-In a school hallway-

"So, Blossom's not digging' you anymore?" Betsie coo'ed, feeling up his muscle.

"Naw, I guess not. I'm thinking about breaking up with her anyways." James said, slightly flexing. Betsie giggled.

"Then maybe you'd give us a chance?" She said thoughtfully, looking up with bright blue eyes.

"You know it babe!" He said, feeling himself going hard.

"Oh, baby!" Betsie said, puckering up. James leaned in to close the gap, but the Betsie pulled back a bit.

"Oh... and I guess there's one more thing you should know..." She said, slying taking off her chip. She took off her wig, showing Boomer short hair.

"I'm a guy, so, thanks for understanding, babe, let's be together forever." Boomer said in his rowdyruff voice, then he started puckering up.

"WAAAHAH! Stay away from me! AAAAAAAAAAA!" He ran down the hall screaming like a girl, as Boomer smirked after him. He whipped around as he heard snorkeling coming from behind a locker.

"Ahahahaha!" Butch laughed out loud with his phone out. "I'm making that my ring tone!" Butch couldn't stop chuckling as he came out behind the lockers, playing back his recording.

'_I'm a guy, so, thanks for understanding babe, let's be together forever. WAHAHA! Stay away from me! AAAAAAAA!'_ The recording clicked off, as Butch started laughing again.

Brick came around the corner opposite Butch, shaking his head. "Goodness..."

"Brick, my hair!" Boomer said, stuffing his chip back on his arm.

"Oh yeah!" Brick dashed over to Boomer, taking the wig from him and whipped out a comb. He then started to put it on Boomer's head with a few modifications...

-In the lunch room-

James busted in, screaming more a boys pitch. "Betsie's a BOY!" Everyone gasped, while the powerpuff girl's had a worried expression their face.

"Man, stop lying. We're best friends with Betise! I think we'd notice!" Jason yelled out. Tyler and Adam yelled out their agreement.

"O my goodness, I can't believe a popular boy like you would say something about a girl!" Bubbles also voiced in from the other side of the cafeteria.

"N-no! It's true! He showed me! He took off his wig and everything!" James yelled out, having a bad feeling. Betsie then walked in and all eyes were on her.

"W-what?..." She asked, looking around.

"See?! Now I'll show you!" James reached for her hair as Betsie gasped with wide eyes.

"NOOOOOO~" She screeched as he pulled on her hair, as it stayed firmly on(clips! courtesy Brick). "OW! OOOWW!" She screamed as he tugged over and over, getting more nervous.

"Booo!" Bubbles said, throwing her juice box. Other girls started Boo-ing and throwing their empty cartons at him too, as he ran down the lunch aisle.

"Who can respect a man like that?!" Buttercup jeered, while she threw more stuff. By the door, Blossom was closest.

"In case you have noticed, we're OVER!" And he ran out. Everyone cheered for her. Betsie was still by the back entrance touching her hair. Brick used clips to connect it to his real hair so it'd stay in place. That hurt!

Betsie started walking towards Buttercup's table, often looking up and searching for Blossom. She then spotted her by the water fountain, in front of princess. They seemed to be fighting, and their "Friends Forever" necklaces was on the floor. Betsie changed directions to head towards them when She saw Princess pulled blossom's hair.

"Hey!" She jogged over.

"Eg! Betsie! I bet this is your fault! I had Blossom in the palm of my hand! What did you tell her." Princess yelled.

"I told her you're a b*tch, and she needs to sotp hanging out with you..." Betsie said, her arm crossed over her chest. Princess gasped.

"Why you-!" She growled. Betsie's eyebrow twitched up, amused.

"Got a problem with that...?" She said quietly, and Brick and Butch landed behind Betsie, creating mini craters. They stood up full length, brick put his hands on his hips and Butch cracked his knuckles. "Princess?"

Princess squeaked.

"Are those...?"

"Yeah."

"But why...?"

"they owe me a favor."

"They'd never hurt a lady..."

"Yeah," Butch chipped in. "We would."

"We're not the powerpuff girls." Brick finished.

"Now if you know what's good for you, you better not do anything that would want me to come back..." She feigned a punch, her body jerking forward with her arms stretched back, and princess zipped away.

"You're lucky I don't have my super suit!" She yelled over her shoulder on her way out. Betsie sighed while Blossom smiled at her.

"Thanks Betsie..." She said, shyly, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mmm, no problem, Bloss." She said back. Blossom bent down and picked up the 'forever' necklace.

"You're a much better friend." Blossom said, putting the necklace around her as she blushed.

"Thanks." She took a deep breathe then turned to her brother. "Wait for me by the door..." She said under her breath and moved to Buttercup's table.

"Buttercup, I want you eating with your sister at one table at least once a month, you hear?" Betsie said in a mock serious tone. Buttercup nodded, smiling. She moved sideways to face the boys. She opened her mouth to say something, when Tyler said, "How come I feel like you're leaving?" Betsie smiled sadly at him.

"I'm going to miss you guys most! Keep in touch, Buttercup has my number, kay?" She said, as Tyler teared up, Jason nodded, and Adam just looked down. Betsie nodded then moved to Jake.

"The truth is. I'm actually a transfer student, and I don't believe in long distant relationships." Betsie lied, shrugging. Jake looked downcast, and she saw Adam and Tyler's shoulders slump too. Huh? She disregarded it.

"But thanks for the bestest , like 4 days ever guys." Betsie said, cheerfully.

"It was three." Adam and Jake said at the same time, then glared at each other from the corner of their eyes. She shrugged, again. _Whatever, I won't make anything of it. They'll never see Betsie again anyways..._ Boomer thought. She turned around and gave Bubbles' group a wave goodbye and met her brothers up at the door.

"BYE! MWAH!" She blew a kiss and waved her arms in the air. "I'll miss you all so much! I-" She was bopped in the head by brick. She looked back at him.

"Ow! What..?"

"Too girly." He said, glaring down at her with a blush on his face. Betsie turned to Butch, who was scowling away in another direction with a blush on his face too. Great, she embarrassed him.

"Erg, Shut up!" She said walking out with them. Buttercup stood up and started clapping as she left and soon the rest of the cafeteria followed. There goes one of the greats.

* * *

**WELL! That's finally the end! But it's not finished yet! Join me these next couple of Chapters for BETSIE ADVENTURES! These are short stories not in compliance with the time line of the story but it's about the same people with the same plot! **

**Please review and SORRY for taking FOREVER! hopefully I'll learn my lesson and never take this long to update ever again! (YEAH RITE!) who said that?! Anyways, please remember to read my other stories! :)**

**~CaNZie**


	14. Shrt1: Rowdyruff brothers and sister

**Hey guys! First Short story! This is actually, a never before seen hidden chapter that was originally suppose to be in the story but I decided against it, cuz it might have rubbed off as weird in other people's mind. The aim of this chapter was to show the rowdyruff boys going soft on their new found sister, because Boomer always just wanted his brothers to care more about him. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Boomer hung upside down on the couch watching TV with his newfound wig and girl makeup on. Brick went into his room at 4:00 pm after he forced him into this get-up to get him signed up for the girls' school and hadn't come out since. it was 6:00 now.

Butch was watching TV next to him and Boomer had changed to his normal baggy night gown with two lumps where his chest should be. Butch kept glancing from the TV screen to the unknown girl's boobs on the couch next.

"What's in there anyways, man?" Butch asked.

"You don't want to know..." Boomer replied blushing slightly.

"Why don't you just take that stuff off?" Butch inquired another question.

"Brick didn't tell me too, and I don't wanna take it off, then he comes in here, all 'Who told you to take that stuff off'," Boomer mocked Brick in a gruff voice, "Then put me through that make up experience again. I'll take it off when he's with me, taking it off for me." Boomer explained. Butch nodded, staring at his chest, not really having heard anything he said.

"So what's in there?" Butch asked again, and Boomer gave him a "WTF?!" Look.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Boomer disregarded and continued looking at the TV. Butch just thought in his mind 'Pretend it's your sister, your sister...' and when he looked at him again, he almost gagged at what he wanted to do... to his _SISTER!_

Brick's door finally opened. Boomer sat upright.

"Finally! Am I in?" Boomer said as he came over.

"What? Oh yeah, long time ago. I was making this." Brick pulled out a small, almost transparent chip slightly colored beige.

"Whazza?" Boomer mumbled incoherently and stuck out his hand. Brick slapped it on his arm.

"Ow!" Boomer said, his voice now higher. "Oh my gosh, what happened to my voice? I sound Like I've been playing with helium!" He complained.

"Don't worry, just pinch your arm and it comes off." Brick said heading into the kitchen. Boomer made an almost confused face. Brick slapped it on. Why didn't _he_ pinch it off? He almost sounded... _gentle_ with him! He turned to Butch to see him change the TV cable and started plugging in his game system.

"Hey!" Boomer complained, shaking Butch's shoulder. Butch rolled his eyes and growled at the high pitched annoying voice.

"What?!" He snapped, turning back to his "sister" and his face instantly became softer at hers. She was startled, her mouth becoming a perfect pink 'O', her eyes a twinkle of fear in it and her eyebrows up in surprise. Then it wrinkled down into determination, a cute look on her made up face.

"I wanted to watch TV! Wipeout was about to come on!" She said, determined, reaching for the remote. Butch let him take it.

"Whatever..." He said, looking the other way, and blushing, embarrassed. Boomer eyed him from the corner of his eye, confused. He would've taken the chip off when Brick told him how to, but he wanted to see if what he thought worked. They were definatly being more kind to him. After his hour watching Wipeout, he allowed Butch to play the video games. He felt like the one in charge, who said who dies and when. He decided to try his new found powers with Brick.

He jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen, luckily for him, Brick was still there, having watched wipeout with the rest of them.

"Briick..." He started in a pleading voice. Brick tensed up then glared at Boomer.

"What? Boomer, why don't you take the chip off?!" Brick griped.

"I will, I will, but... I reeeeaallly want some ice cream first!" Brick eyed him.

"From where?" he said hesitantly. Boomer smiled.

"The sunday from McDonald!" Boomer told him. Brick's gaze harden.

"So, go! I'm not babying you." Boomer pouted and placed his elbows on the counter, one of his baggy shirt sleeves shying away from his shoulder, completeing his cute begging look.

"PLEEEEEAASE? I really want to go with both of you!" Brick blushed and looked the other way.

"fine. Butch, pause it, we're going out really quick." Brick commanded.

"Aw, why?!" he complained.

"Boomer."

"Ah..." Butch paused the game then turned to Boomer. "you're such a baby." Butch snided. Boomer shrugged, getting his sleeves back on his shoulder. They left to McDonald, Boomer rambling the whole way about how great it was they were spending more time together.

-Later that night-

After they ate their sundays and Butch finished his game, Boomer had one more request. They never did before and he always wanted to. He walked to the stairs where they already on their way up.

"Guys?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eye. They looked down, and Brick had to stop himself from smiling at his tired baby sister.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"I'm nervous about school... Can you guys sleep with me?"

Brick and Butch looked at each other with a "seriously?" face.

-in Boomer's room-

He snuggled down in between his two brothers, Brick's hat on his night stand.

"Night Bros." She said.

"Night Sis." They said back in unison.

-the next morning-

Boomer got up, his makeup smeared all over his face, crusts in his eyes and dried drool crusted on one side of his face. His wig was messed up and out of place, he yawned and he could smell his own breathe and OOOH, it could kill an onion. He turned back to his waking brothers, and he smiled.

"Morning." He said. They looked at him and they're eyes went wide.

"Ugh!" Butch groaned rolling off the bed. "This is why I don't sleep with creeps." Butch said already down the hall. Boomer gave a confused face.

"I can't believe I thought..." Brick said, taking his hat off the night stand. But he didn't finish his sentence.

"When you're... presentable, come down for training, you gotta act like a girl too." Brick gave him one last look. "We got a lot of work to do..." And he was out.

"What? What'id I do?" Boomer called back. "UGH!" He flopped back down on his bed.

-End-


End file.
